Summertime Of Our Lives
by SM123
Summary: Santana Lopez is a 21 year old up-and-coming singer. Before starting to work on her album, she decides to take the summer off and spend it in Florida at her parent's beach house with a few of her friends. What happens when she meets 22 year old Brittany Pierce? Follow them as they have the summertime of their lives.
1. Chapter 1: House Party

**AN:** I kind of always wanted to write a multi-chapter Brittana fic and now that Glee is ending I thought now was as good a time as any seeing as we won't be seeing Brittana on our screens anymore :( Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: House Party

Santana was currently unpacking her things while listening to music. She was at her parent's beach house in Florida where she had decided to get away for the summer. See she wasn't a normal 21 year old. Most people her age were in college or working a normal job. That wasn't the case for her. She was a singer whose career had skyrocketed two years ago after her best friend recorded her singing one of her original songs and then posted it to YouTube. After that, she quickly gained fans and started receiving offers from different record labels. She signed with Island Records and had just released her EP at the beginning of the year. Everything had happened so fast that she just needed a break so when her parent's offered up their beach house she jumped at the chance. On top of that, they also let her bring some friends with her.

"Yo Lopez, this place is huge. How come you never invited me here?" Noah Puckerman, or Puck as most people know him as, said as he came barging into her room.

Santana shot him an annoyed look.

"What the fuck Puck, don't you knock?! What if I was changing or something?"

Puck just laughed as he threw himself on the bed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Santana picked up the pillow that was by her feet and threw it at him.

"Gross, do not remind me of my hetero days. I'm just glad I figured out I was gay."

Puck pretended to look hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt Santana, truly hurt. I thought what we had was really special."

"Yeah, you wish." Santana said as she rolled her eyes, "Speaking of special, where's Quinn?"

Just then, Quinn, her best friend, walked into the room.

"Aww, you really think I'm special Santana?"

"Don't let it get to your head Fabray."

* * *

After they finished packing, all three of them headed down to the beach to get some sun. As they were setting down their beach towels Santana felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed two teenage girls standing there with shy looks on their faces. Santana smiled at them.

"Hi, how can I help you girls?"

One of the girls smiled wider before starting to speak.

"Sorry to bother you but my name is Ashley and that's my best friend Mickayla," Ashley said as she pointed to the girl next to her, "we love your music and we're just wondering if we could get a picture with you."

Santana's smile got wider as she noticed the girl, Mickayla, nervously twirling a camera in her hands. Santana immediately reached for the camera.

"Of course, it's no bother at all."

After taking the picture, Mickayla said thanks and started walking away but Ashley stayed put.

"I'm really looking forward to hearing more of your music." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, I'm currently working on songs for my album so look out for that sometime next year."

"Awesome." Ashley said as she ran to catch up with her friend.

Santana turned around to find her friends staring at her with amused looks on their faces.

"What?" Santana asked as she laid down on the ground while pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Nothing, I just sometimes forget that you have a heart." Quinn said as she also laid down on the ground.

"Whatever." Santana grumbled.

She knew sometimes she wasn't the nicest person around but she loved meeting her fans. She still wasn't used to being stopped by random people on the street and being asked for a picture or an autograph. She wasn't recognized often so it's not like she had fans coming up to her wherever she went but it felt good knowing the few people that recognized her liked her music.

* * *

A while had passed and Santana had been enjoying lying out in the sun when a shadow loomed over her, blocking her sun.

"Whoever the fuck is blocking my sun better move their ass before I go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Now Santana that is no way to speak to a friend."

Santana instantly opened her eyes when she recognized the voice.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not your friend Berry. Tell me why I invited her again Quinn?"

She had completely forgotten that Rachel was going to be joining them. Since Rachel lived in New York, she had taken a different flight to Florida.

"Because as much as you hate to admit it, Rachel is your friend and this vacation was for you and your friends."

"Exactly Santana, I don't see why you can't just admit we are friends. I mean I was there when- hey!"

Rachel was cut off as she fell on the floor after Santana sat up and pushed her aside.

"What was that for?!" Rachel asked the brunette.

Santana ignored Rachel and kept staring at what caught her attention, or should she say who caught her attention. There, running by the shore, was the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen. Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde laugh at whatever the girl she was running with, who she assumed was the blonde's younger sister, said. She was broken out of her reverie when she felt someone hit the back of her head.

"What the fuck Berry?!" Santana glared at the girl.

"That's for pushing me to the ground." Rachel said as she sat down.

"What was that about anyways?" Quinn asked her best friend.

Santana turned to look at the retreating blondes.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Quinn followed her line of sight and smirked.

'_Oh, this summer just got interesting.'_

* * *

"Please Santana!"

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope."

Quinn had been trying to convince Santana for the last hour to let her and Puck throw a party that night but Santana wasn't budging.

"Why not?"

"Because whenever you and Puck get together to throw a party it always ends up with the cops showing up. The last thing I need is someone to recognize me and tell TMZ or something. I do not need that kind of publicity, especially when I'm still trying to work my way up the music industry."

"What happened to the saying 'All publicity is good publicity'."

"What happened to knowing what no means?" Santana shot back.

Quinn let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, just know I'm not happy about this."

A moment of silence passed before Quinn got down on her knees in front of Santana.

"Please!"

"Oh my goodness." Santana laughed as she walked around Quinn, shaking her head.

Before Quinn could continue begging, Puck walked in. He looked at Quinn who was still on the floor.

"I'm guessing she said no to the party which is okay because I went in town to buy some more beer where I bumped into this guy named Sam. He invited us to a huge party he's throwing at his parent's beach house a few miles up the beach."

Quinn immediately stood up.

"At least I get to party, I'll let Rachel know and then we can head out in like an hour." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good." Puck said as he headed to his room.

"Fine," Santana agreed, "but if it starts getting out of control I'm leaving."

"Yes!" Quinn cheered before heading upstairs to find Rachel.

* * *

An hour later they were all standing in front of the beach house where they could hear loud music coming from inside. Puck led them inside where they were immediately greeted by a blonde haired guy. Santana immediately noticed the huge mouth the guy had.

"Puck! Glad you could make it."

"No problem, thanks for inviting us. Girls this is Sam Evans, Sam this is Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and-"

"Santana Lopez, I know who you are." Sam smiled.

After that, they all went to the kitchen to get some drinks before splitting up.

Santana was currently leaning against a wall while she talked to a guy who was obviously flirting with her and couldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested in when she suddenly heard cheering. The guy turned around to see what the commotion was about. She took that as her chance to slip away by walking through the crowd of people, hoping the guy didn't follow her. The group kept cheering so she decided to see what all the hype was about.

When she got there, she nearly choked on her drink as she saw who everyone was staring at. There, dancing in front of everyone, was the girl from the beach. Santana had to admit that the girl was an amazing dancer.

"Wow, she's really good."

Santana jumped in shock when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you but yeah, she's pretty amazing."

"So are you going to go talk to her?" Quinn asked once the blonde finished dancing and headed to the kitchen, presumably to get a drink.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Oh please, don't think I didn't notice that this is the same girl that you pushed Rachel out of the way so you could ogle her while she ran past us."

Santana blushed as she turned to Quinn.

"I didn't- I mean I wasn't- I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana stuttered out.

"Save it Lopez, just go talk to her."

"I don't even know if she's gay or whatever."

"There's only one way to find out."

Quinn gave her friend a slight push in the direction of the kitchen before walking away. Santana took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen. She didn't know why she was so nervous. When it came to talking to girls she found attractive, she wasn't the best but she definitely wasn't the worst.

She reached the kitchen where she found the blonde alone mixing herself a drink. Santana was about to walk in and introduce herself when she saw Sam walking in from the other entrance. She quickly took a step back so she wasn't in their line of sight.

"Hey." Sam greeted the blonde as he opened the fridge to grab a beer.

"Sam!" The blonde smiled as she put her drink down and jumped on his back.

Sam laughed as he spun her around before she got off his back. Santana scowled at their interaction.

'_Of course she'd be dating Trouty Mouth, just my fuckin luck'_

Santana turned around to go find Quinn but bumped into someone else. She looked up and noticed that it was the girl who had been running with the blonde that was currently in the kitchen with Sam.

"I'm so sorr-" The girl stopped talking as she noticed who she had bumped into, "You're Santana Lopez. What are you doing here?"

Santana looked at the girl in amusement when she saw her turning red.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you live in L.A. and you know… this isn't there." The girl rambled as she got a deeper shade of red.

Santana chuckled before responding.

"It's okay, I'm just spending the summer here with some friends."

"Do you mind if-"

"You could get a picture and autograph? Not at all, let's go find a pen."

Santana took one last peek inside the kitchen where Sam and the blonde were still talking, before following after the girl.

* * *

After taking a picture and signing an autograph for the girl, who Santana found out her name was Skylar Pierce, she found Quinn and let her know she was leaving. Quinn opted to leave with her while Puck and Rachel decided to stay longer.

"So how'd it go with the girl?" Quinn asked.

"It didn't. I went to the kitchen but Sam walked in before me. I'm pretty sure she's dating him. I did find out her last name though, it's Pierce."

"How the hell did you find that out if you didn't even talk to her?"

"I bumped into her sister, you know the other blonde that was running with her."

"How do you know that's her sister?"

"Because they look alike, there's no way they aren't sisters. Anyways, maybe it's for the best that she's straight, I can't really get involved with anyone right now."

Quinn stopped at that. She grabbed Santana's arm and spun her around to face her.

"And why can't you get involved with anyone?"

"Well I'm not exactly out to the world."

"Well you're not exactly in the closet either. It's not like you've gone out of your way to deny or confirm your sexuality. You've only used gender-neutral pronouns in your songs or avoided them altogether. I thought you said you weren't going back in the closet. You said if you found someone special, you wouldn't care who knows."

"I know, and I still plan on it but I'm just scared you know. This isn't just coming out to friends and family, this is coming out to basically the whole world."

Quinn hugged Santana tightly.

"You know I'll be by your side for whatever you need."

"Thanks Quinn."

Quinn pulled away and they started walking again.

"So how sure are you that your crush is dating Sam because can I just say that you two would make such a cute couple."

Santana ignored Quinn's comment and kept on walking.

'_Hmm, maybe I should find out more about her. I mean they could just be close friends… really close friends. Guess I'll just have to find out and see.'_

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2: Bonfire

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed and those who reviewed. I make it a point to respond to everyone who reviews so for the Guests who review, I'll respond to you on here.

**Comment Replies:**

**FreshKicks:** Glad you liked it! Yes, Santana just loves to jump to conclusion but don't worry, she'll figure out the error of her ways this chapter. I love their friendship as well. I was originally going to have Puck and Quinn together but I think I'm just going to keep them as friends for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

**Evie:** Thanks! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for updates. I'll try my best to post them quickly.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonfire

Brittany was currently asleep in her bedroom when she was woken up by her sister barging into her room and throwing herself on the bed. Brittany rolled over and gave her sister an annoyed look.

"Is there a reason you're waking me up so early?" Brittany grumbled.

"What do you mean early? It's almost noon so you have to get up because we're going into town for lunch." Skylar said as she removed the covers from her sister, "How much did you have to drink anyway?"

"Too much. All I remember is dancing and then talking to Sam in the kitchen. Everything after that is a blur."

"Speaking of the party, you'll never guess who was there!" Skylar said excitedly.

Brittany immediately sat up and stared at her sister.

"My questions is why were you there? You're 17, you better have not been drinking."

Skylar rolled her eyes at her sister's protectiveness. Brittany always got on her case about not drinking while their brother didn't mind as long as she stopped before she started to get buzzed. Sometimes it was annoying but she figured she couldn't hate her sister for caring about her.

"Don't worry I only had one beer now let me finish what I was going to tell you." Skylar quickly continued when she noticed Brittany was about to interrupt again, "I bumped into Santana Lopez!"

Brittany just kept staring at her. She tried to rack her brain and figure out who the heck her sister was talking about. Coming up empty, she gave her sister a confused look.

"Who?"

Skylar gasped at Brittany's response.

"What do you mean who? Santana Lopez, the up-and-coming singer. She got famous through YouTube."

Brittany just gave her a blank look.

"I told you to look up her video like months ago."

Brittany looked at her sister sheepishly. Now she remembered who Skylar was talking about. Her sister had asked her to take a look at Santana's video but she had never gotten around to it.

"Yeah… about that… I kind of didn't do that." Brittany told her sister.

"Whatever, I kind of figured since you never mentioned it. Anyways, she was really nice and like totally gorgeous." Skylar said as she rose from the bed, "Remember, lunch in two hours, I'll meet you at our usual place and don't be late."

Brittany laid back down in bed once Skylar was out of her room. She slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Santana was currently in line with Quinn at a small coffee shop in town. They had decided to go into town and shop around and had invited Puck and Rachel, who were currently waiting for them at a table with their own drinks. Santana heard the bell ring, indicating someone had just entered the coffee shop. She grabbed her drink and turned around when someone crashed into her, causing her to drop her drink. Luckily, none of it had gotten on her. She looked up to give the person a piece of her mind but the words died in her mouth when she noticed who it was.

"I am so sorry!" The blonde apologized as she looked at the drink on the floor.

"Hey Brittany!" The barista greeted.

The blonde turned and smiled.

"Hey Emily, did you get my text?"

"Yup, here are your two caramel frappucinos." Emily said as she handed them to Brittany.

"Thanks, here's a twenty. Can you please make her another drink on me." Brittany asked as she pointed to Santana without actually looking at her, "And keep the change."

Santana was still standing there frozen, staring at the blonde while Quinn stood off to the side with an amused smile. Once Brittany grabbed her drinks she ran past Santana and headed out the door.

"Sorry again!" Brittany yelled out as she looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of dark hair before looking forward again, not wanting to cause another accident.

Quinn walked up behind Santana.

"Well, at least you know what her name is now."

* * *

Brittany smiled when she saw her sister waiting for her at their usual table in the diner. She sat down and handed Skylar the frappucino.

"I don't know why you made me stop and get us drink, we could have just ordered something from here." Brittany told her sister.

"Yeah but I wanted a caramel frappucino so get over it." Skylar responded as she sipped her drink.

"Well thanks to you, I ended up crashing into this woman and knocking down her drink so I had to pay to buy her another one."

"Was she cute?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister's question.

"I don't know, I was in such a hurry that I didn't catch a glimpse of her. All I saw was that she had dark hair."

Before they could say anything else, a waitress walked up.

"Ready to order?"

* * *

A week had passed and Santana still couldn't get Brittany out of her mind. She hadn't seen her since that day in the coffee shop. Santana had come to terms with the fact that she probably wouldn't see her again when Quinn had reminded her that Brittany knew Sam and since Puck had become friends with him, she more than likely would see her eventually.

That was the reason why she was currently trying to find something to wear for that night. Puck and Quinn convinced her to let them throw a bonfire by promising that they wouldn't let anyone inside the beach house. When she agreed, Puck invited Sam and told him to invite anyone he wanted since they didn't really know anyone. With Sam coming that meant there was a very big chance that Brittany would be coming with him.

"Hello Santana."

"What do you want Berry?" Santana asked as she held up two different tops while she stood in front of the mirror.

"Go with the red one," Rachel told her, "I don't know why you are so nervous Santana. Quinn told me about your crush and can I just say that I'm sure you'll do fine. You just have to start talking to her then after that, everything will just fall in place."

'_I'm going to kill Quinn for telling Berry.'_

"Look Berry, I appreciate the vote of confidence but is there a reason why you're in my room?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for inviting me to spend the summer here. I know I'm probably not your favorite person and after what happened in high school, which I'm still sorry about by the way, I didn't expect you to ever speak to me again but I do appreciate you tolerating me."

Santana's eyes softened at Rachel's confession. She sighed before turning to look at Rachel.

"Look Rachel, Quinn is right, as much as I hate to admit it, you're my friend. You really need to stop apologizing for something that happened 5 years ago, especially since it wasn't your fault. Plus, you were there for me after everything went down so please stop apologizing for that and enjoy one of the very few moments I'll actually admit that you are my friend."

Rachel chuckled before stepping closer to Santana.

"Okay, I'm going to hug you now."

After Rachel left and Santana finally managed to choose an outfit, she headed downstairs. She looked out towards the beach where people had already arrived.

'_Here we go…'_

* * *

It had been an hour and Santana was currently sitting on the sand a few feet from the bonfire. Her party mood had been quickly killed when she saw Brittany arrive with none other than Sam. She hadn't kept her eyes off Brittany the whole time, hoping that she would detach herself from Sam but no such luck so far. She scowled as she watched them dance together. A few minutes passed before she noticed someone sit next to her.

"S'more?"

"Thanks Skylar." Santana accepted the treat form the young blonde, and then went back to her staring.

Skylar stared at Santana in amusement. She had arrived 15 minutes earlier and had noticed Santana sitting by herself. She was planning to go and talk to her when she started scowling. She had followed Santana's line of sight and noticed that she had been staring at Sam and Brittany. She immediately recognized the look on Santana's face as a look of jealousy but she couldn't tell exactly which of the blondes the brunette was interested in.

"So what are you doing way over here all by yourself?" Skylar asked although she already had a pretty good idea what it was.

Instead of responding, Santana just shrugged. After a few moments of silence, Skylar noticed the scowl return on Santana's face. Skylar turned to look at Brittany and Sam in time to see Brittany pulling away from giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. There was no doubt in her mind that Santana was 100% jealous but she really wanted to know of who. She decided to just go ahead and ask, after all what was the worst that could happen?

"So which one?"

"What?"

"Which one of my siblings are you crushing on, Brittany or Sam?" Skylar asked.

"I'm not-" Santana started to respond before Skylar cut her off.

"Don't try to deny it Santana. It's so obvious you're crushing on one of them I just can't tell which one."

Santana started to panic before she registered what Skylar had said.

"Wait, you said siblings. Sam is your brother?"

"Yeah."

"So Brittany isn't dating him." Santana whispered to herself but Skylar managed to hear it.

She saw as Santana smiled when her eyes immediately landed on Brittany, who had finally detached herself from Sam and was by the cooler getting something to drink.

"So it's my sister you're crushing on." Skylar stated.

Santana blushed at being caught. She had momentarily forgotten that Skylar was sitting next to her. Before she got a chance to defend herself, Skylar stood up.

"Alright, I will catch you later Santana."

"Wait!" Santana yelled out.

Skylar stopped and turned back to Santana.

"Can I ask you a question? Do I have a chance with her?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Skylar asked as she nodded her head toward the shore where Brittany was now sitting by herself, staring out into the ocean.

Santana watched Skylar walk away before turning to stare at Brittany. She debated with herself whether to go talk to her or stay put.

'_Come on Lopez, just walk over there and introduce yourself. You have nothing to lose.'_

Finally making up her mind, she headed towards the blonde. She took a deep breath before sitting down next to her.

"Hey…"

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it! Next chapter they finally get to properly meet and actually talk :)

If you want, follow me on tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	3. Chapter 3: Assumptions and Answers

**AN:** I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Santana and Brittany finally talk this chapter :)

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** Here's another chapter to encourage your obsession :)

**Guest:** Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it

**FreshKicks:** A couple people seemed to like that coffee shop part too. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**nat452:** They finally officially meet in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it

**Evie:** Yes, Santana loves to jump to conclusions and it happens once again in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: Assumptions and Answers

"Hey." Santana greeted the blonde as she sat next to her.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a beautiful brunette take a seat next to her. She looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Santana chuckled.

Brittany concentrated hard, trying to wrack her brain but couldn't come up with anything.

"Allow me to refresh your memory. It was last week, you bought me a coffee after you-"

"After I crashed into you and knocked your drink out of your hand." Brittany finished, finally realizing who the brunette was, "I am so sorry. I would have stayed to make sure you were okay but I was in a hurry and-"

"It's okay Brittany, none of it got on me and you bought me another one so we're good."

"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"The barista."

Brittany nodded in understanding. An awkward silence settled over them while Santana desperately tried to come up with something else to say. She took out her phone when it vibrated, signaling she had a text.

'_Talk 2 her! U guys look awkward just sitting there.' –Q_

Santana quickly looked over her shoulder before turning back around. She managed to catch a glimpse of Quinn and Rachel standing by the bonfire staring at them. She quickly texted Quinn back.

'_I don't know what to say!' –S_

'_Just say anything!' –Q_

Santana finally looked up from her phone only to notice Brittany staring at her. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"So… why were you sitting over here by yourself and not at the bonfire with everyone else?"

"I just like to sit and stare out into the ocean sometimes. That and my brother ditched me to hang out with his new friend who threw this bonfire."

"That would be Puck."

"You know him?" Brittany asked.

"He's one of my friends. Actually that beach house back there is where we're staying. It's my parent's." Santana explained as she pointed to the house.

"Oh cool, my parent's beach house is down that way." Brittany pointed to the right.

"Yeah, me and my friends were actually at the party your brother Sam threw last week. That's also where I met your sister Skylar."

Another moment of silence passed. Brittany kept glancing at the brunette, she just couldn't stop. She was beyond gorgeous and that was making her nervous.

"Uhm, I just realized you know my name but I never did catch yours." Brittany stated.

Santana mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe she forgot to give the blonde her name. That was like the number one thing you do when you meet someone new.

"Sorry, I'm Santana." Santana officially introduced herself and stuck out her hand for Brittany to shake.

Brittany took the Latina's hand in hers and shook it. She felt sparks shoot up her arm as soon as her hand came in contact with Santana's.

"Santana… as in Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah…" Santana cautiously answered.

"My sister mentioned she met you. She was right, you are gorgeous." Brittany immediately turned red. She had definitely not meant to say that last part aloud.

Santana smirked at the blonde's slip. It gave her the confidence to say what she had been thinking for the past week.

"Please, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately. Now you are what I call stunning." Santana told her as she bumped her shoulder with Brittany's.

"Thanks, I'm okay I guess." Brittany shyly said as she looked at the ground.

Santana frowned at the blonde's words. There's no way Brittany could think she was anything less than beautiful. It just didn't make sense. Santana reached out and lifted Brittany's chin, causing her to look straight into Santana's eyes.

"Hey, listen to me. I know we just met but believe me when I say you are absolutely beautiful. Aside from that I can already tell you're a caring and nice person."

Brittany smiled at Santana's words.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered.

They kept on looking into each other's eyes. Santana had a strong urge to lean in and kiss Brittany but she was worried it was too soon or Brittany would reject her. Her mind was made up when she noticed Brittany lean slightly in. It was such a small movement, most people wouldn't have noticed but Santana did. She looked down at Brittany's lips then back up to her eyes. She slowly started leaning in.

"Brittany!"

They quickly parted and Santana stood up, putting space between her and the blonde. She turned to glare at who had interrupted them. A tall, dark haired guy was walking towards them and Santana had to admit that this guy was not bad looking.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." The guy said as he finally reached them.

He gave Santana a quick glance before leaning down and giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"Where have you been?"

"Jason, what are you-" Brittany started before being cut off by Santana.

"I think I should go."

Brittany looked at the hurt look on Santana's face.

"Santana…"

"I'll see you later Brittany." Santana said before walking away.

Brittany watched Santana walk away before turning back to the guy that was looking expectantly at her.

* * *

Santana walked into the kitchen where she found Quinn and Rachel talking. They immediately stopped when they saw her.

"So, how did it go?" Quinn asked.

"It was going good, you know we were talking… and then we weren't… and then we almost kissed."

"What?!" Quinn and Rachel yelled out.

"Wait, what do you mean almost? What stopped you?" Quinn asked.

"It wasn't a what it was a who. We were leaning in and then her fuckin boyfriend walked up." Santana explained angrily.

"What do you mean her boyfriend? I met Brittany's sister and she said Sam was their brother. Which frankly I do not understand because they don't even have the same last name and-"

"Berry can you stop your rambling please." Santana gave Rachel an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Not Sam, it was some guy named Jason."

"Well are you 100% sure it was her boyfriend because you thought that about Sam and he ended up being her brother." Quinn said.

"Well seeing as he kissed her, yeah I'm pretty sure." Santana huffed before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before going to sit on either side of Santana.

"Maybe it's for the best that she has a boyfriend." Rachel said.

Santana sent her a glare.

"Just hear me out, you live in L.A. We're only staying here for the summer, what if you got too attached to her? Sure you can try the whole long distance thing but your career is just taking off. You're going to be extremely busy with your album, interviews, all that stuff."

Santana sighed knowing Rachel was right. Quinn and Rachel stood up.

"We're going to go watch a movie in the home theater, you want to watch with us?" Quinn asked her friend.

"No, it's okay. I'll just watch whatever is on TV."

After Rachel and Quinn disappeared into the home theater, Santana turned on the TV but before she could choose a channel, the doorbell rang. She stood up and headed for the front door. She opened it to find Sam standing there.

"Hey Santana, Puck said it was okay to use the bathroom here."

Santana stepped aside to let him in.

"Go right ahead, it's down the hall, first door on the left."

She went back to the living room where she proceeded to stare blankly at the TV. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. When she turned around, she saw Sam standing by the entrance.

"Why aren't you at the bonfire?" He asked.

"I was earlier… I guess I'm not in the party mood anymore."

Sam went to sit down next to her.

"Did something happen with Brittany?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Santana looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you-"

"Skylar pretty much tells me everything."

'_Great, everyone knows about my stupid crush.'_

"Nothing happened, that's the problem. Her stupid boyfriend Jason showed up. I wish Skylar would have just let me know she was straight." Santana muttered.

Sam's face immediately hardened.

"You know Santana, there's not just gay or straight. Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Santana stared at Sam in shock. She had not expected Sam to get so mad. Noticing the shock on her face, Sam softened his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Brittany is bisexual and she had to deal with a lot of biphobic people in high school. You know the usual stereotypes that people put on bisexual people. I just get really protective of her." Sam explained.

"It's okay really. Trust me I have no problem with her. I should know better than to just assume especially since everyone always assumes I'm straight."

"Of course. I'm just going to head back to the party." Sam said but stopped just as he reached the front door, "Oh and Santana, Jason is definitely not Brittany's boyfriend. He's just a guy that can't take a hint. It's been over between them for months..."

Santana smiled at this new information.

'_Looks like I do have a chance. Man I should really stop assuming things.'_

* * *

Another week had passed and Santana hadn't seen Brittany but this time it was on purpose. After the talk she had with Sam, she became embarrassed for having run out on Brittany. She had proceeded to avoid her while she tried to come up with a way to apologize for not giving her a chance to explain.

She was currently headed home. Puck, Quinn, and Rachel were in town hanging out while Santana had opted to work on some songs for her album, much to Quinn's protest. Quinn had tried to convince her to hang out with them stating that Santana was on vacation and shouldn't be working. Santana had countered by telling Quinn she loves to write and sing songs so it wasn't really work for her. In the end, Santana had won.

She had just walked into the house and was about to close the front door when someone stopped it. She turned around to find Brittany with an annoyed look on her face. Without a word, Brittany walked past Santana and went into the living room. Santana closed the door and slowly followed after Brittany. She could tell by the look on the blonde's face that she was in trouble.

"Hey…" Santana started off.

"Hey?! That's all you have to say after you've been avoiding me this past week?!"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't even try. I saw how you backtracked out of the coffee shop after you saw me the other day so don't try to say you haven't been avoiding me. You can't just almost kiss me and then run off before giving me a chance to explain what happened. Jason isn't even-"

"Your boyfriend, I know." Santana cut off Brittany's rant, "Sam talked to me, and I know you and that guy broke up months ago."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Brittany asked, "Is it because you think you made a mistake trying to kiss me and didn't know how to let me down? Because I can tell you, I'm a big girl Santana. If you're not interested you can just tell me."

Santana furiously shook her head.

"That is not it at all. I was just trying to think of a way to apologize for not letting you explain- wait, I would be letting you down if I told you I wasn't interested." Santana asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah." Brittany shyly said, "I know we didn't talk that long and we practically no nothing about each other but I just can't get you out of my head."

"Can I confess something? The day of Sam's party, I saw you running on the beach with Skylar, you're pretty much all I've thought about since."

Brittany smiled at Santana's confession.

"So Brittany S. Peirce, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course." Brittany answered as she leaned in and hugged Santana.

As they pulled apart, some noise from around the corner caught their attention. It had sounded like someone said "finally." They looked at each other before walking around the corner where they found Quinn with her hand over Rachel's mouth and Puck behind them looking at them in amusement.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Brittany asked in amusement.

"No." Quinn responded.

"Yes." Rachel admitted at the same time.

"Rachel! Why'd you say yes?!"

"Oh Quinn, please do not undermine Brittany or Santana's intelligence. They obviously know what we were doing." Rachel responded.

"Ughh, you guys are annoying." Santana grumbled as she dragged Brittany passed them and out of the house, "Come on."

Santana started walking further down the beach.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"I'm walking you home, anything to get away from my so called friends."

Brittany smiled and walked beside Santana. She was lost in her thoughts when Santana suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"I have a serious question." Santana began.

"Okay…" Brittany said, beginning to get nervous.

Santana looked at her with a serious look on her face for a few seconds before she smirked.

"So exactly why does Sam have a different last name as you?"

Brittany exhaled in relief before smiling.

"You're right, that is a very serious question. Well Sam isn't my biological brother, he's my stepbrother. My dad married his mom 8 years ago the summer before I started high school. His dad died when he was 10 so he wanted to keep his last name as a way to remember him."

"Oh… and your mom?" Santana asked.

"She died giving birth to Skylar."

"Britt, I'm sorry."

Brittany smiled slightly when she heard Santana call her Britt.

"It's okay."

A moment of silence passed before Santana decided to change the subject.

"So about our date…"

Brittany instantly cheered up at the mention of their upcoming date. She fell in step next to Santana as they kept walking to her house.

'_I have a feeling this is going to be a good summer…'_

* * *

**AN: **So next chapter is called _First Date_, I think you can all guess what it's about. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**AN:** So I wasn't planning on updating until sometime next week because I'm trying to stay ahead on writing these chapter meaning I'm trying to write two chapters for every chapter I post and I haven't finished those two chapters yet (I'm currently working on Ch.7) but I'm hoping to finish them this weekend. Also I suck at writing dates so I didn't go into too much detail for their date, sorry about that.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest: **I have no idea what you mean by that. What am I being biased in?

**Evie: **Here's the first date for you and I'm glad you're loving it :)

* * *

Chapter 4: First Date

It was Friday night and Brittany was currently in her room getting ready for her first date with Santana. They had spent that week hanging out and getting to know each other and although Brittany loved all that, she was excited for their first official date. They hadn't seen each other that whole day, opting to keep their distance figuring it would be more special when Santana finally went to pick up Brittany for their date. Brittany had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock confused. Santana wasn't supposed to pick her up for another 20 minutes. She went downstairs and opened the door but froze when she saw it wasn't Santana but Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Wow Brittany, you look amazing." Jason complimented her.

Brittany gave him an annoyed look. She had broken up with him almost four months ago but he wouldn't stop trying to get her back. She thought back to earlier this week when she had some choice words for him after he interrupted her and Santana's almost kiss.

**Flashback**

Brittany was sitting next to Santana, staring at her intently. After she had not accepted Santana's compliment, Santana had gone on a mini rant of how Brittany was beautiful. She had never met someone who had complimented her like that, especially not someone she had just met. After she had thanked Santana, she kept staring at her. She could tell that Santana was having an internal battle with herself and she had a pretty good idea about what if Santana staring at her lips was any indication. She leaned in a little, hoping Santana would take the hint… she did. Their lips were just a breath apart when a voice she knew all too well interrupted them.

"Brittany!"

He walked up to them but Brittany paid him no attention, she was preoccupied with staring at Santana who had stood up and was glaring at Jason.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Brittany was shocked when Jason kissed her. She couldn't figure out what would posses him to do something like that.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked her.

She was finally able to get over her shock.

"Jason, what are you-" Brittany started to ask him what he thought he was doing but was cut off by Santana.

"I think I should go."

Brittany could see the hurt on Santana's face and knew Santana had jumped to the conclusion that Jason was her boyfriend.

'_Great, now she's going to think I was leading her on.'_

"Santana…" Brittany wanted to explain to her that it wasn't what she thought.

"I'll see you later Brittany."

Brittany watched her walk away until she was no longer in sight. She quickly turned to look at Jason.

"What do you think you're doing?! Why the fuck did you kiss me?!" Brittany normally didn't curse but she had had enough of Jason.

"Come on Brittany, I just want to talk."

"Well I don't. I broke up with you months ago, you need to get the fuck over it."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Jason tried to reason with her.

"Overreacting! You cheated on me Jason! Get this through your thick skull, we are never ever getting back together!"

"Who was the chick?" Jason asked her, intentionally ignoring what she had just said.

Brittany sighed in frustration.

"None of your business."

"Are you fucking her? I saw how close you two were before I walked up, don't think I didn't notice what was going to happen."

"I'm not sleeping with her and even if I was it's not any of your damn business!" Brittany yelled at him before walking off.

**Present Day**

"Was my yelling at you a few days ago not clear enough? Leave me alone Jason!"

"Are you going on a date or something?" Jason asked her.

"Jesus Christ, do you need your hearing checked or do you just like the sound of your own voice?!"

Jason took a step closer to her causing Brittany to take an automatic step back.

"Everything okay here?"

Brittany sighed in relief when she heard Santana's voice. She looked around Jason and saw the Latina standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at Jason.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Let's go." Brittany quickly locked the door and walked past Jason, not giving him a second glance.

Santana glared at Jason for a few more seconds before following after her date. Once they were far enough away, Santana stopped her.

"What was all that about?" Santana asked her.

"Nothing, he just won't take no for an answer."

"He's not dangerous is he?" Santana asked with concern in her voice.

Brittany smiled at the concern in Santana's voice.

"No not dangerous, just full of himself and very annoying."

Santana stared into Brittany's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them.

"Okay, ready for our date?" Santana asked as she led Brittany to the car that she had rented for the summer.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it all day."

* * *

Brittany and Santana arrived at a small restaurant that Santana had managed to get reservations to. It apparently was the best restaurant in town.

"Would you like a table inside or outside?" The hostess asked.

"Outside." Brittany and Santana said in unison before looking at each other and smiling.

The hostess called over a waiter who led them to the back of the restaurant where there was a door leading to the outside. Santana and Brittany stepped outside into a spacious patio with several tables and a small dance floor. Once their waiter led them to their table, they took their seats.

"Wow Santana, this place is amazing. You know, I've been coming to my parent's beach house every summer for years and I've never been here." Brittany told her.

"My parents and I came here once which is how I knew about it but we ate inside."

Once they ordered they started talking while waiting for their food.

"Wait, you're from Lima, Ohio?" Brittany interrupted Santana who was currently explaining her alter ego Snixx who likes to go 'Lima Heights' on people.

"Yeah, why?"

"No way! That's where my dad and I lived before he got married to Sam's mom. Then we moved here the summer right before Sam and I started high school."

"Wow, that means if you hadn't moved, we might have met in high school. So do you still live here in Florida?"

"Oh no, I live in New York now. I teach dance classes at a small dance studio."

Santana frowned at that. Brittany noticed that and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just I've seen you dance. You are amazing, I figured you would be a professional dancer or choreographer." Santana explained.

Brittany slightly tensed at Santana's words. Santana was about to ask her what was wrong but just then the waiter came over with their food. Brittany took this as her opportunity to change the subject.

"So tell me about this YouTube video that my sister told me got you so much attention…"

The rest of the conversation flowed smoothly between them but both noticed that they seemed to avoid the topic of high school which neither of them had a problem with because they didn't want to talk about their own high school experience.

While they were eating their dessert, Brittany stared at the couples on the dance floor before staring at Santana who was so invested in her cheesecake that she didn't notice Brittany's eyes on her.

"Would you like to dance?" Brittany suddenly asked.

Santana looked up at her in surprise. She wanted to say no because if truth be told, she wasn't the best dancer but when she saw how hopeful Brittany looked, she just couldn't turn her down. She knew she would do anything in her power to keep that smile on Brittany's face.

"Sure, but I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer and seeing how good you are at it I'll probably look even worse."

Brittany stood up and offered Santana her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll lead."

Santana took Brittany's hand and let her lead her onto the dance floor. At first, Santana was tense but she soon relaxed and she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder as they slow danced to the song. Santana closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

_'Best date ever.'_

* * *

Santana parked the car in her house's driveway as an excuse to walk Brittany the rest of the way to her house and in turn spend more time with her. As they were walking, they were so close that their hands kept bumping into each other. Wanting more contact, Santana reached over and slid her hand in Brittany's. Brittany smiled at their intertwined hands. She had wanted to do that but she wanted to see if Santana would make the first move before she did.

As they reached Brittany's front door, their hands separated and they turned to look at each other. Santana nervously played with her hands but quickly stopped when Brittany put her hands over hers. She looked up and found blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Thank you for tonight Santana, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Santana managed to say.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Santana started to slowly lean in. Her heart rate picked up as they got closer. They were a breath's away when Santana stopped. Brittany could feel Santana's breath on her, she waited for Santana to close the distance but Santana never moved. Finally growing impatient, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and closed the distance. As soon as she felt their lips connect, Santana jumped into action and reciprocated the kiss and it was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. When it was over, Santana took a step back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow."

Brittany giggled when she heard Santana.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Santana.

All Santana could do was nod.

"Alright, good night." Brittany said as she leaned in and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips before going inside.

Santana managed to make her way back to her house. When she closed the door and turned around, she was met with Rachel and Quinn.

"So…"

"How did it go?"

Usually Santana would be annoyed at her friends' nosiness but she was still on a high from that kiss so she smiled at them as they went to sit in the living room.

"Amazing! She's like so perfect, and gorgeous, and sweet."

After Santana told them everything that had happened that night, Quinn frowned.

"Wait, why did you stop right before you were going to kiss her?"

"I don't know, I just knew that once we kissed there was no going back. All I could think about was what Rachel said about us only being here for the summer."

Rachel frowned at that.

"Oh please Santana, forget I ever said that. I only said that so you wouldn't be as upset about Brittany having a boyfriend; I didn't actually mean all that."

"You may not have meant it but you were right. After this summer, I'm going to be busy with the album. Brittany's going back to New York while I'll be in L.A and even though I do have some money from my E.P sales, it's not enough to keep flying back and forth from L.A. to New York so I can visit her."

"Look," Quinn started as she grabbed ahold of Santana's hands, "you like Brittany and she likes you. I have not seen you this happy about someone since high school so please just enjoy this time. You have all summer to be with Brittany, when the time comes then you can start worrying but for now just put it out of your mind. I have no doubt in my mind you two will figure it out."

"You're right Q. I should just stop worrying. Thanks you guys, I'm going to get in the shower then head to bed."

Once Santana was out of earshot, Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Do you really believe what you just said to her, about them figuring it out?" Rachel asked.

"I truly do."

Rachel shrugged before standing up and heading to her own room.

"I just hope I'm not wrong." Quinn whispered to herself before heading to bed.

* * *

**AN: **Alright there you have it, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is called _Official_. I don't know when I'll update again I just want to make sure I write up to Ch. 10 before I post the next chapter so I'll try to do that as soon as I can.

tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	5. Chapter 5: Official

**AN:** So it looks like a small war was started in the reviews. I really appreciate everyone who came to my defense but seriously you all don't have to do that. If it happens again, please just ignore them. I can handle it, plus I've heard worse.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** I ask an innocent question and you verbally attack me but whatever. First of all, Santana wasn't apologizing for overreacting, in fact I never even used that word. She was apologizing for not giving Brittany a chance to explain. Second of all, Brittany never kissed Jason, he kissed her and it was a quick peck. She was too busy staring at Santana so she didn't even expect Jason to do that. Third of all, no one (I'm assuming you're talking about Sam) ever threatened Santana, he got annoyed at her for jumping to conclusions about Brittany's sexuality and he explained to her why he got defensive. Last of all, if you don't like my fic then stop coming back to it. Btw, if I wanted to delete any of your comments, I would have done it by now so there was no need to tell me to not delete them.

**Guest:** I don't think Santana seems desperate but sorry if that's what it seems like.

**FreshKicks:** I think everyone wishes Jason would go away but don't worry, he won't be much of a problem. Yes, she doesn't like to talk about her dancing and you'll find out why in a few chapters.

**Guest: **Thank you, I thought I made it pretty clear that Brittany didn't kiss Jason and she was completely caught off guard but whatever.

**Guest: **Don't worry, I don't care how many negative reviews I get. As long as there's at least one person enjoying the story, I'll continue to write it.

**Guest:** I know it gets annoying but just ignore them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Official

"So what's the deal with Jason?" Santana asked Sam.

Another week had passed since Brittany and Santana's first date and since then they had become inseparable. It had gotten to the point where their friends told them they were all hanging out together that night as opposed to just the two of them and that they had no choice. Santana, along with Puck, Quinn, Rachel, and Sam, were currently at the Pierce house waiting for Brittany to finish getting ready.

"I thought Brittany already told you the whole story?" Sam responded.

A few days ago on one of their dates, after another run in with Jason, Brittany had finally told Santana the whole story about what happened between them. How they had been dating for almost 6 months long distance when she had caught him cheating on her with some random girl when she had decided to fly in from New York and surprise him. Brittany had said it was ironic because he had never been comfortable with Brittany being bisexual and thought she would cheat on him with some girl but it ended up being the other way around. Brittany told her she was over it pretty soon after that after realizing she never really loved him anyway.

"Yeah, she told me everything but if he has such an issue with Brittany's sexuality then why does he want her back?"

"Because he's an asshole that can't stand the fact that I have moved on with someone that he knows makes me happier in the few weeks that we've known each other than in the 6 months that he and I were dating." Brittany said as she came into the living room and sat on Santana's lap, giving her a kiss.

Santana smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Do you really mean that?" Santana asked Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course." Brittany replied before leaning in for another kiss.

Santana deepened the kiss but stopped once she heard her best friend clear her throat.

"Okay I know you two just started dating and are in the honeymoon phase but can you keep the PDA to a minimum tonight? The last thing I need is to have to see you two making out all night." Quinn said as she scowled at them.

"You're just jealous Fabray, if I want to make out with Britt all night then I will." Santana said as she leaned in for a kiss to reinforce her point but Brittany pulled away.

"We'll try to keep the PDA to a minimum." Brittany agreed.

"What? No way, if I want to kiss you then I will."

"Santana…" Brittany glared at her.

"Fine." Santana scowled.

Everyone laughed at their interaction.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Santana Lopez would be whipped." Puck said, "What happened to the badass I knew?"

"I'm still a badass and I'm definitely not whipped."

"Babe, can you get me a glass of water, I'm kind of thirsty." Brittany asked her while sending a wink to Puck.

Santana was quick to stand up and head to the kitchen. She quickly came back when she heard them all laughing. Realizing what Brittany did, she pouted.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

Brittany stood up and walked towards Santana. She gave her a kiss, wiping the pout off Santana's face.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

Santana pretended to think about it so Brittany leaned in to give her another kiss that quickly turned into a make out session.

"What did I say about PDA? You couldn't even wait 5 minutes?" Quinn asked as she broke them apart, "Come on, we're leaving."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Skylar, who was upset she couldn't go with them since they were going to a bar, they headed out. Once they arrived they all ordered their drinks, Santana and Sam choosing water since they were the designated drivers. A few hours later Sam was sitting with Santana at a table after deciding to take a break from all the dancing. He watched with wide eyes as he witnessed his sister get on top of a table and start dancing. His sister was what people would call a "stripper drunk" so he knew what was coming next. As if on cue, Brittany started taking off her shirt. He was about to stand up and get his sister when Santana stopped him.

"I got her." Santana told him while glaring at all the people who were gawking at Brittany.

She walked up to the table, having to push past the crowd that had formed. She reached her hand out.

"Brittany, come on get down from there."

Brittany smiled at the sight of Santana reaching for her. She stopped dancing and was about to take Santana's hand in order to get down but a guy got on top of the table with her and put his hands on her hips.

"Hey baby, you have some nice dance moves. How about showing me what other moves you have?" The guy whispered in Brittany's ear.

Santana couldn't hear what the guy had said but she did notice how uncomfortable Brittany became.

"Hey jackass, get your hands off of her!" Santana yelled at the guy.

"And who the hell are you, her bodyguard?" The guy asked.

"No, I'm her…" Santana's sentence trailed off.

She wanted to tell the guy she was Brittany's girlfriend except she wasn't… at least not officially. They hadn't had that discussion yet.

The guy gave her a smug look when she didn't answer. He then turned back to Brittany, attempting to get even closer to her. Brittany took a small step back, conscious of the fact that they were still standing on a table.

"She's my girlfriend." Brittany quickly said when she saw the guy try to make another move on her.

She attempted to scramble off the table but seeing as she was drunk, she stumbled and almost fell off but Santana quickly managed to steady her. Once the blonde was off the table, Santana grabbed her shirt, put it back on Brittany, and helped her to where Sam was sitting.

"I'm going to take her home, can you get Puck, Rachel, and Quinn back to my place?" Santana asked Sam.

"Of course. Skylar should still be awake when you get there so she can let you in. If not Brittany keeps her key in the outside pocket of her purse." Sam told her as he handed her Brittany's purse.

He smiled as he watched Santana guide Brittany to the entrance. He was happy Brittany found someone that took good care of her.

* * *

Just as Sam had said, Skylar was still up. After Santana assured her she could put Brittany to bed, Skylar headed to bed while Santana guided Brittany to her room. Luckily Brittany's room was on the first floor or else she didn't know how she would get Brittany up the stairs since Brittany was already half asleep. She laid her down on the bed and opened the drawer that Skylar had told her Brittany kept her sleep clothes in. She took out some shorts and a tank top for Brittany before walking to where Brittany was now asleep and gently shook her awake.

"Brittany, can you change into your sleep clothes yourself or do you need help?"

"I can do it." Brittany tiredly said as she sat up.

Santana gave her some privacy and headed outside the bedroom. She decided to go into the kitchen and bring Brittany some aspirin and a glass of water because there was no doubt in her mind that Brittany would have a massive headache in the morning. While she was in the kitchen, she couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany had said at the bar.

'_Girlfriend, she called me her girlfriend. Of course she was wasted but she had meant it, right?'_

After getting everything, she knocked on the door and waited for Brittany to give her permission to come in. Once she heard Brittany tell her to come in, she opened the door and slowly walked in to the sight of Brittany curled up on the left side of the bed seemingly asleep. Santana put the water and aspirin on the nightstand next to Brittany and started to head out of the room.

"Stay."

It was said so soft that Santana thought she had imagined it but when she turned to look at Brittany and saw her slightly sitting up and looking at her, she knew it was definitely not her imagination.

"Please can you stay with me?" Brittany asked her.

Santana's heart melted as she saw the most adorable pout adorn Brittany's face. She nodded before getting some clothes from Brittany's drawer and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the room. Once she changed, she walked out and saw Brittany was still awake waiting for her. Santana crawled into the right side of the bed but kept her distance from Brittany. Brittany frowned at that and moved closer to Santana, laying her head on the brunette's chest. Santana cautiously put her arm around Brittany. Once Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, Santana relaxed and held Brittany tighter. Within a few minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Brittany had just started to wake up and tried to shift in bed but stopped when she realized she couldn't move. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately smiled. She saw she was lying on a peacefully sleeping Santana and the reason she couldn't move was because Santana had her tightly wrapped in her arms. She decided to sleep for a little while longer but as she closed her eyes, nausea overcame her. She got up and quickly ran into her bathroom, getting there just in time to empty the contents of her stomach.

Santana had been sleeping peacefully but was startled awake by Brittany yanking herself from her arms and running to the bathroom. She got up and grabbed the water and aspirin from the bedside table and walked into the bathroom where she found Brittany sitting on the floor with her head leaning against the wall and her eyes closed.

"Hey." Santana softly said, knowing Brittany was sensitive to noise right now.

Brittany opened her eyes when she heard Santana's voice. She smiled when she saw what Santana had in her hands. She got up and brushed her teeth before taking the items from the brunette.

"Thank you." Brittany said after taking the aspirin and chugging the water, "And thanks for taking care of me last night."

"It was no problem."

No longer tired, they decided to get changed and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Brittany let Santana borrow some clothes and take a shower in her room's bathroom while Brittany used the one down the hall. By the time Brittany was done and had gone to the kitchen, Santana was already there making breakfast. Brittany walked up behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist while laying a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast." Brittany told her.

"I don't mind, I love cooking even if it's just something as simple as breakfast… no offense."

"Ha ha very funny." Brittany sarcastically said as she went to sit at the kitchen table.

She had mentioned to Santana on their second date that she was such a horrible cook that she even managed to burn toast.

Santana served Brittany a plate of eggs and bacon before serving herself a plate and sitting down to eat. They ate in relative silence. Brittany noticed that Santana seemed to have something on her mind but didn't know how to bring it up. After finishing their food, Santana went to stand up to clear the plates but Brittany stopped her.

"Wait, is everything okay?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah." Santana answered as she nervously played with her hands.

In all honesty, everything was okay. She just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Brittany called her her girlfriend last night and didn't know how to bring it up.

"Santana, whatever it is you can tell me."

Santana looked into those blue eyes that immediately calmed her.

"Do you remember last night?" Santana cautiously asked her.

Brittany thought back to last night. She tried to think about everything that happened but the only thing she could really remember (after several shots) was dancing on a table then asking Santana to stay with her last night. Everything in between that was pretty much a blur and she told Santana as much.

"Well yesterday when you were dancing on the table, this guy wouldn't leave you alone and when I told him to back off he asked me if I was your bodyguard or something. I told him no but I didn't really know what else to say. When he tried to make another move on you, you told him I was your uhm…"

"Girlfriend." Brittany finished Santana's sentence.

Santana recounting what happened last night helped Brittany remember. She remembered the guy not leaving her alone and telling him Santana was her girlfriend so he would back off. She knew that even though she had said it last night to get the guy to back off, she wanted it to be true and seeing Santana staring at her with a hint of hope, she knew Santana wanted it to be true as well.

"I know it's fast and we've technically only been dating for less than two weeks but the way I feel about you is nothing like I've ever felt before so Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?"

Although Santana was ecstatic about this, the nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that after summer they would go their separate ways. She had no doubt that she was well on her way to falling for Brittany but one look into those hopeful blue eyes stripped away all her fears.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Santana finally answered Brittany.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana with everything she had. After they broke apart, Santana was left breathless. Once she was able to catch her breath, Santana leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by her phone ringing. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling but answered nonetheless.

"What?" Santana answered, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Whoa, chill. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Brittany's house to pick up my favorite lesbro."

"I told you never to call me that Puck and why are you picking me up?"

"So we can hang out and before you ask no you can't bring Brittany. It's just going to be us two. I'll be there in five."

Before Santana could complain, Puck hung up. Santana sighed, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her.

"Puck is hijacking me today. He says he wants to hang out just us two."

"Well I can't really blame him, I have been monopolizing your time the past two weeks."

"Yeah but I'd rather hang out with you."

"Me too."

"I don't get why he wants to hang out with me anyways. I see him all the time in L.A. I only get you for the summer…" Santana trailed off.

They had yet to talk about the fact that they lived across the country from each other. Brittany smiled sadly at Santana's words. Just then, they heard Puck shout from the entrance of the house, letting Santana know that he was there.

"We'll talk later." Brittany told Santana, giving her a quick kiss.

Santana glanced one more time at Brittany before leaving the house. Brittany leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

"What am I doing?" Brittany whispered to herself before deciding to go wake up her sister so she could talk to her.

* * *

**AN:** As always, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is called _Viral Video_ where Santana and Brittany discuss what will happen with them after summer and questions are raised about Santana's past...


	6. Chapter 6: Viral Video

**AN: **Hello my fellow readers, how is everyone doing? Here is the next chapter for all of you, not my favorite chapter but it sets up for what's going to happen next chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, you are all awesome.

Btw, if you guys need another Brittana story to read may I suggest You Gave Me the Word by Leigh-Kelly on tumblr. I have been obsessed with that fic lately, it is so good and it's pure fluff, there's like only one semi-angsty chapter and it involves deaf!Brittany which I think is pretty cool. You all should check it out if you haven't read it.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter, here's the next one :)

**Guest: **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Don't worry, I'm not planning on having Samchel in this fic. As of now, I'm not planning on any of the other characters to date although Mike and Tina make a small appearance in one of the upcoming chapters and they're together.

**Guest:** I'm guessing you're "yelling" at the person who was talking crap about this story, don't worry about them, it looks like they've left me alone.

* * *

Chapter 6: Viral Video

Brittany knocked on Skylar's door before entering. She found her sister sitting up on her bed typing away on her laptop.

"You know it's customary to wait for the person to tell you to come in after you knock instead of just walking in." Skylar said without looking up.

Brittany didn't respond she just stood nervously by the room's entrance. Skylar shut her laptop when she noticed the nervousness radiating from her sister.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked her.

Brittany went to sit on the bed with her sister.

"If I ask you something, can you be totally honest with me?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm crazy getting involved with Santana?"

"Why do you ask that?"

As far as Skylar could see, Santana made her sister happy so she couldn't understand why Brittany seemed to be having second thoughts all of a sudden.

"It's just Santana said something this morning that got me thinking…"

Skylar looked at Brittany expectantly after Brittany didn't continue right away.

"Go on…"

"Well Puck wanted to hang out with her, you know just the two of them. She made this comment about how she sees him all the time in L.A. and how she only has me for the summer. It just reminded me that our relationship basically has an expiration date on it."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. Just because you two are going your separate ways in a couple of months doesn't mean you have to break up. There is such a thing called long distance and I know you said that after Jason you were never getting into another long distance relationship but let's be real, Santana is 100 times better than Jason. You've only been dating for two weeks and I can already tell what you two have is special. All I'm saying is don't rule any options out yet until you speak with Santana because I can guarantee you that by the end of summer, you two will be so in love the word break up won't be in your vocabulary."

Brittany tightly hugged her sister.

"Thank you." She said when she finally let Skylar go.

"No problem. Anyways, I'm going for a run, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm still kind of hung over so I think I'm just going to hang out here. Do you mind if I use your laptop?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I think it's finally time to see what my girlfriend is known for." Brittany said as she went on to YouTube.

* * *

Brittany had spent all morning watching videos of her girlfriend online. Skylar had explained to her that Quinn would upload videos of Santana doing covers of songs. Those covers had gained her some fans but it wasn't until Quinn uploaded one of Santana singing an original song that had gone viral, that she became better known. Brittany had decided to watch the videos in order that they were uploaded so she had just finished watching all the covers when she got to Santana's viral video, the first original song posted on the account. She was about to press play when Skylar walked in.

"Are you still watching her videos?"

"Yeah, I was watching them in order. I was just about to watch the viral video."

Skylar's face lit up at the mention of the video. She jumped on her bed and sat next to her sister.

"I love this video. They made it into an actual music video which I think is why it got so popular."

Brittany pressed play once Skylar was settled next to her.

_It's been awhile, I should be moved on_  
_'Cause I shouldn't be writing you this song_  
_Haven't crossed my mind for so long_  
_But tonight you're the movie, I want to leave on_

_Not enough rooms in this house_  
_To hold all the treasures we found_  
_Evidence of us all around_  
_Your fingerprints all over who I am now_

_You,_  
_We wished on these stars, they were ours_  
_They remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you,_  
_Think of you, think of you_

_The space in the back of my mind_  
_I meet you there to reminisce from time to time_  
_You were the light, the blue in my skies_  
_I saw the shades of myself in your eyes_

_You,_  
_We wished on these stars, they were ours_  
_They remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you,_  
_I think of you, think of you, think of you_  
_I think of you, think of you_

_You,_  
_We wished on these stars, they were ours_  
_They remind me of you_  
_I'm still letting you go, I want you to know, yeah_  
_We wished on these stars, they were ours_  
_They remind me of you, yeah_  
_I'm still letting you go, I want you to know_  
_That I think of you, think of you,_  
_I think of you, think of you_

Once the video was over Brittany turned to her sister.

"Do you know if this was about an ex?"

"I don't think so. In the few interviews she did she always said it wasn't about an ex but she would never say who it was about. "

Brittany was about to click on the next video but Skylar stopped her.

"Enough stalking your girlfriend. We are spending the rest of the day together."

Brittany reluctantly turned off the laptop and followed after her sister.

* * *

That night Brittany sat in her living room waiting for Santana to get there. She had decided to take her sister's advice and talk to Santana about what they were going to do at the end of summer. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open. She turned around to find her girlfriend walking into the room.

"Hey." Santana said.

She knew why Brittany wanted to talk. She knew it had to do with what she had said in the morning about only having Brittany for the summer. She was hoping to avoid the conversation until a later time but knew that was no longer an option. She sat down next to Brittany and waited for her to say something.

"I know you don't want to talk about this and neither do I but we have to. We only have around two more months to be together and after that you'll be going to L.A. and I'll be heading back to New York. We have to talk about what we're going to do, whether you want to break up or…" Brittany trailed off when she saw Santana shaking her head.

"There's no way we are breaking up." Santana stated.

Brittany sighed in relief, she was glad they were on the same page.

"Okay, well if we aren't breaking up that means long distance and I must warn you, after what happened with Jason, there may be days where I will annoy you by being too clingy."

"I don't care. I know what Jason did to you and I can guarantee you that I would never in a million years cheat on you. Actually, if we're being totally honest, I know what it's like to be cheated on and trust me, I would never want to make someone feel like that."

Brittany's mind immediately went back to the song she had listened to in the morning.

"Is that who 'Think of You' is about?"

Santana laughed.

"Oh God no. That song isn't about an ex. It's about-"

"Hey party people!" Puck cut off what Santana was about to say.

"What are you doing here Puck?" Santana asked annoyed that he once again cut off her alone time with Brittany.

"We're going out to dinner."

"We just spent the whole day together. I've hit my Puck quota."

Puck rolled his eyes at his friend's words.

"Not just us two. Everyone is coming, including Skylar."

Just then, Skylar came bounding down the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You two looked like you were having a serious conversation and I didn't want to interrupt." She looked at them apologetically.

"It's okay." Brittany told her sister before leaning in to whisper in Santana's ear, "We'll finish this later."

Santana nodded before standing up.

"All right, let's go."

Once they got to the restaurant, they were quickly seated. Once everyone ordered, the conversation flowed.

"So Brittany, Skylar was telling me on the way here that you finally saw Santana's videos. What did you think?" Rachel asked her.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"I think she has an amazing voice and I can't believe I've never seen her videos before today." Brittany answered, "Although I am curious to find out who 'Think of You' is about."

Puck, Quinn, and Rachel got quiet. They all looked at Santana who just shook her head. Brittany was confused as to why they were acting like that. Before the awkwardness could continue, a teenage girl walked up to their table. When everyone at the table turned to look at the girl, she turned red with embarrassment.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked sweetly.

She figured the girl was there because of her seeing as she had a pen and paper in her hand.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get an autograph?"

Brittany watched Santana interact with the fan. This was the first time she got to witness the celebrity side of Santana. She watched in awe as Santana talked to the fan for a few minutes with a huge smile on her face. Seeing Santana be so welcoming to the girl and taking the time to actually speak with her amazed her.

'_I'm so falling for her…'_

Once Santana took a picture with the girl and said goodbye to her, she sat back down next to Brittany who brought her in for a kiss that left her breathless. When they pulled away, Santana stared a Brittany with adoration.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being awesome." Brittany told her before digging into her dinner.

* * *

It was Friday night and the group had decided to go to a bar once again. Brittany and Santana were currently sitting at a table in the corner making out when Rachel came stumbling over. It seemed Rachel was the most wasted out of everyone.

"Hey guys, did I ever tell you what a cute couple you two make? Seriously Brittany, you are way better than that bitch Chelsea."

Brittany felt Santana tense at Rachel's words. Before she could ask Santana who Chelsea was, Rachel squeezed in next to Santana and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about high school Santana. I know you said you forgave me but it's all my fault your family hates you. I was so stupid back then. You are such a good friend for putting up with me." Rachel started to cry.

"Okay, I think it's time we all went home." Santana said as she unwrapped Rachel's arms from around her.

She gave Brittany a look saying she'll explain later when she caught Brittany looking at her curiously. After they managed to get everyone in the two cars, Santana dropped Puck, Quinn, and Rachel at her house before driving over to Brittany's. She let herself in and, after locking the door behind her, headed to Brittany's room where Brittany was sitting up in bed waiting for Santana. Santana quickly got ready for bed. Ever since Saturday night, when they spent the night together, Santana had spent almost every night at Brittany's.

"So what was Rachel talking about tonight and what did she do to you in high school?" Brittany asked once Santana got into bed next to her, "She said your family hates you."

Santana rolled her eyes at that last sentence.

"That was just Rachel being drunk, my family doesn't hate me. It's a very long story. Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?" Santana asked her.

"I'd rather know now."

"Okay, well it all started my sophomore year of high school…"

* * *

**AN:** So who do you think Santana's song is about? Is she lying about it not being about an ex?

Okay, so I know that the song that was used in this chapter more likely than not wouldn't go viral but that's why it's called fiction, right? Next chapter is called _Back to High School_. It's mostly flashbacks and not a lot of Brittana interaction but personally, it's my favorite chapter I've written so far.

Song Used: Christina Grimmie - Think of You

tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com


	7. Chapter 7: Back to High School

**AN:** Who here saw Heather's wedding pics? She looked so beautiful (and happy). I'm happy for her, she, Taylor, and Elijah make such a cute family. Also knowing that Naya went to the wedding gave me HeYa feels.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** You find out who the song is about this chapter but your guess was technically right. The song in general is a big deal to her but she's come to terms with the situation so if someone who she personally knows asks about it she has no trouble telling them.

**nat452:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. This chapter you hear Santana's story so hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Back to High School

"So what was Rachel talking about tonight and what did she do to you in high school?" Brittany asked once Santana got into bed next to her, "She said your family hates you."

Santana rolled her eyes at that last sentence.

"That was just Rachel being drunk, my family doesn't hate me. It's a very long story. Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?" Santana asked her.

"I'd rather know now."

"Okay, well it all started my sophomore year of high school…"

**Flashback**

Santana was walking down the empty halls, headed towards Glee Club when she heard Puck calling after her. She ignored him and continued walking. After a few minutes, he finally caught up to her.

"So how's my favorite lesbro?"

Santana stopped walking when she heard his question. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Seriously Puck, can you not call me that especially when we're in school."

"Oh come on Santana, stop worrying so much. Everyone in Glee Club already knows you're not straight, why does it matter if the rest of the school knows?"

Santana sighed, annoyed that they were having the same conversation once again. Ever since she had come out to the Glee Club last year right before summer, Puck had been trying to convince her to stop hiding who she was from the rest of the school.

"Puck, you know why I can't do that. If my parents ever found out…" Santana trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Well how does Chelsea feel about this?" Puck questioned her.

"Since when do you care how Chelsea feels?"

"You're right, I don't. Seriously though, when are you going to dump her ass?"

"When are you going to stop talking shit about my girlfriend?"

Before Puck could respond, Santana walked into the choir room and took her seat. She noticed her girlfriend, who was usually one of the first ones there, was nowhere to be seen. About ten minutes later Finn came running in and took his seat by Rachel. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to look shocked before they both turned to quickly look at her. Santana noticed this and wondered why they were staring at her but she quickly forgot about it when Mr. Schuester walked in to begin the meeting.

After Glee Club, Santana headed to her car where she found Chelsea waiting for her.

"Hey, why weren't you in Glee Club today?" Santana asked her.

"Oh… I had things to do."

Santana just nodded, deciding not to question her further.

"So how's the planning going for your party next week?"

Santana's 16th birthday was coming up next week and she had invited the Glee Club to join her for the party her family was throwing her. All of her relatives were going to be there as well.

"Good I guess, everything is pretty much done, my mom is just trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Cool." Was all Chelsea said as she texted someone on her phone.

* * *

The following Saturday, Santana woke up early to help her parents set up for her party. The rest of the Glee Club was supposed to get there in a few minutes to help too. After receiving a happy birthday from her parents, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and found Chelsea standing on her front porch. She stepped aside to let Chelsea in and was about to close the door when she found the rest of her friends pulling up. She left the door open so they could come in and followed after her girlfriend. Santana found her in the kitchen having a stare off with her mom. It was no secret that her mom didn't approve of Chelsea as a friend so God only knows how her mom would feel if and when she found out that Chelsea was actually her girlfriend.

Santana led Chelsea and the rest of her friends to her backyard to finish setting up. As they were working, Santana couldn't help but notice how distracted Chelsea seemed by her phone. She also noticed that Finn and Rachel kept alternating between looking at her and Chelsea and whispering to each other. It reminded her of last week in Glee Club when Finn had come in late and had told Rachel something that caused her to look at her. Between Chelsea and her friends' stares, she had a weird feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

A few hours later all of Santana's relatives had arrived and the party was in full swing. She was at the snack table with Chelsea when Finn and Rachel walked up.

"Hey Santana, cool party. Thanks for inviting us." Finn told her.

Santana just smiled at him.

"Hey Chelsea."

Santana froze at hearing Finn directly address Chelsea. It was no secret to anyone that as far as hating Chelsea the most, Finn took the number one spot. They had always butted heads, even more so when Santana came out and revealed she was dating Chelsea. Chelsea didn't make the situation any better when she would insult Finn any chance she got. Santana knew shit was about to go down if Finn was going out of his way to actually talk to her girlfriend.

"What do you want Fetus Face?" Chelsea asked without looking up.

Finn scowled at the nickname.

"I was just wondering if you had been doing anyone- I mean anything interesting lately?"

Santana furrowed her brow at Finn's question, catching his use of the word anyone. She saw as Rachel elbowed him and whispered something to him. She took a small step forward, just enough to hear what Rachel had told him.

"Don't do this now."

Santana saw as Finn ignored Rachel and kept on staring at Chelsea who now seemed to be a little panicked. It seemed as if Finn's question had affected her. Chelsea quickly put a glare on her face when she noticed Santana staring at her. She scoffed at Finn before turning to walk away.

"It seems like I've left the bitch speechless, that's a first."

"Finn…" Rachel started as she saw that everyone within hearing distance was now staring at the group.

Chelsea turned around and walked closer to Finn.

"What did you just call me?"

Santana watched as her friend and girlfriend got into a confrontation in front of everyone at her party. She was too shocked to do anything but figured even if she tried to stop them it wouldn't help seeing as Rachel was trying to get Finn to stop and drag him away but he wasn't budging.

"You heard me. Why don't you tell Santana what you've been doing after school, or should I say who you've been doing?"

"What is he talking about?" Santana turned to Chelsea not caring that by then basically everyone at the party had gathered around them and were listening.

"I have no idea." Chelsea said.

"How about we talk about last week when you missed Glee Club? How I was walking by an empty classroom where I saw you making out with your ex-girlfriend?"

Santana shook her head not wanting to believe it but she knew deep down that it was true. Chelsea had been acting distant the past month but that feeling only intensified the past two weeks. She always seemed to be too busy for Santana and the few times she would find time for her would be spent texting someone else.

"Santana, I can explain."

Santana just put up her hand to stop her from talking while tears escaped her eyes.

"You seriously think you can explain to me how you have been cheating on me?! I had asked you before if you were really over your ex and you looked me in the eyes and lied to me. You said nothing was ever going to happen between you two ever again and that you were over her. Nothing you say will ever make me forgive you."

"Santana-"

"Just go Chelsea."

After Chelsea left, Santana stood there looking at the ground nervously. Now that Chelsea was gone, she was able to think with a clear head and what she thought about was the fact that she had just inadvertently come out to all her relatives. Finally finding the courage to look up, she stared at the shocked faces of her relatives staring back at her but she ignored them only caring about the reactions of three people. She found her parents and grandmother by the door to the backyard, carrying her birthday cake. Her heart sank as she made out the glares her dad and grandmother were sending her while her mom seemed to be indifferent.

Quinn grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the house away from the stares of her relatives. She looked away as she passed by her parents, not wanting to see their expressions. Quinn led her to her room where she sat on her bed and stared at nothing. She was still in a daze. A few minutes later, Rachel walked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked her.

"I just wanted to see if Santana was okay and if you needed help with anything."

"Well you could've helped by controlling your boyfriend. He basically outed her to her whole freaking family!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah well, sorry isn't good enough." Quinn replied.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door an inch before opening it fully once she saw who it was. Quinn and Rachel looked at Santana before quickly walking past Santana's parents, who were standing at the doorway. Santana avoided making eye contact with them when they stepped into her bedroom.

"Tell me what we heard out there wasn't true. Tell me you aren't a… a lesbian." Her father said.

"Miguel…" Santana's mom tried to calm her husband down.

"No Maribel, I want to hear it come from her mouth."

"Yes, I'm gay and Chelsea is… was my girlfriend." Santana said just above a whisper.

Without another word, Miguel left the room only to return a few minutes later with a suitcase.

"Get out, I want you to leave this house, I don't ever want to see you again."

"What?!" Santana yelled, starting to panic.

"Miguel you are being unreasonable. She is the same person she was before all this happened. This doesn't change the fact that she is your daughter." Maribel tried to reason with her husband.

"I don't have a daughter anymore." He said before walking out of the room.

Santana broke down crying and her mother was quick to rush to her side.

"Honey, I will talk to him. Hopefully, he will come to his senses."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh mija, why would I be mad? You can't help who you have feelings for. Tu eres mi hija y te amo bien mucho, okay?" (You are my daughter and I love you so much, okay?)

Maribel waited for Santana to nod her head before getting up and walking out of the room. She heard as her parents started arguing very loudly. After a few minutes, everything went dead silent. She knew even before her mother came back into her room, what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Santana…" Her mother said.

All Santana could do was nod before starting to pack up her clothes.

"It's okay, I'll just stay with one of my friends."

"No it's not okay and I told your father as much. I'm going with you, we'll stay at a hotel until your father comes to his senses."

Santana's heart leapt with joy. She couldn't believe her mother was willing to do that for her but she knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Mami, I can't let you do that."

"Santana-"

"No, look I appreciate the fact that you're willing to do that for me but I can't be the reason you two separate. Plus, maybe if you stay here, you can talk some sense into him." Santana explained as she finished packing.

"Mija, you know if we separate, it wouldn't be your fault, it would be his for being so stubborn."

Santana smiled sadly at her mom before giving her a hug.

"I know."

Santana walked downstairs with her mom. She noticed that all her relatives were now gone. She figured they must have gone to the mall or something since most of them were supposed to be sleeping over. There was also no sign of her dad or grandmother.

"If you need money or anything else, just let me know. I'll try my hardest to talk some sense into your father." Her mom said as they hugged one more time, "Are you sure you don't need my help finding somewhere to stay? I can pay for a hotel room if you like."

"You don't need to waste your money mom. I can promise you I'll be fine. "

Santana left her house and headed to her car while starting to text her friends to see who could let her stay over. She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. Quinn and Rachel were waiting by her car.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"We kind of eavesdropped and heard what happened so we found you a place to stay." Quinn said.

"Where?"

"With me." Rachel responded.

Santana looked at her skeptically.

"I understand why you would be skeptical but I already talked to my dads and they completely understood. They said you could stay with us for as long as you need to. I believe they are going to call your mom and let her know if you agree. If you are worried about Finn, you don't need to. My dads said that he is no longer welcome at our house… at least for now. No one should be allowed to out another person, or put them in a position where they out themselves."

Instead of saying anything, Santana just hugged Rachel.

"Alright, let's get going." Quinn said as she opened Santana's car.

**Present Day**

Brittany's head was spinning with all the information she had just learned.

"Wow, so what happened after that? I'm assuming you worked it out with your dad since you're staying in your parent's beach house."

"Well it definitely took a while. I stayed at Rachel's house until the beginning of my Senior year. I guess having to listen to my mom talk about everything I achieved with Rachel's dads and having to spend most holidays alone because my mom was with me for almost two years made him realize how much he actually missed me. He told me he still wasn't completely okay with me being gay but that he missed me in his life. He apologized for being a terrible father and eventually I forgave him. Since then, he has been nothing but supportive."

"What about the rest of your relatives?"

"Most of them were okay with me but my abuela never did come around. I've only seen her a few times since my 16th birthday. Actually, that's who my song 'Think of You' is about. I know most people associate that song with an ex but I was really close with her when I was younger and sometimes I can't help but think of her and wish she was still in my life but I've come to accept the fact that it might never happen."

Brittany hugged Santana tightly. Hearing what Santana had to go through when she was just sixteen and seeing where she ended up made her realize how strong Santana truly was. She debated on whether or not to tell Santana about her high school experience now or later. She could tell that Santana was exhausted but before she could make up her mind, Santana spoke up.

"So what about your high school experience?"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Brittany asked her when she saw Santana try to stifle a yawn.

"I'll be okay, now come on."

"Okay well one thing you should know about me is that I was pretty much considered a nerd. Combine that with the fact I didn't care who knew about my sexuality, let's just say I was a prime target for bullying…"

**Flashback**

It was no secret that Brittany was bisexual. In fact when she moved to Florida with her dad, sister, and her new stepmother and stepbrother and started high school she was honest with anyone who asked about it. Her first year of high school was great. No one seemed to have a problem with her sexuality, she had a couple of awesome friends, and a great boyfriend who just so happened to be the quarterback of the football team. It was her sophomore year of high school when everything changed. Over the summer her boyfriend had broken up with her so she decided to throw herself into her studies. It didn't help her reputation. The worst she had to endure was people calling her nerd but she didn't care. She quickly became a straight A student and even tutored students afterschool in math.

It was during one of those afterschool-tutoring sessions that she met her girlfriend, Katie. After her ex boyfriend found out she was dating a girl, it was like the whole school turned against her.

* * *

Brittany was walking down the hall when she noticed everyone staring at her. She looked around, confused as to why that would be.

"Hey slut." Someone said as they walked past her.

She turned around to look at him and noticed it was a guy from the football team.

"What did you call me?" Brittany asked.

"I called you a slut. I mean you must be one if you're willing to sleep with anyone right? Guys or girls. Or are you just doing it for attention?"

Brittany frowned as she tried to hold back tears. She noticed everyone staring at her and snickering. She didn't understand why this guy was saying that, especially since she had never slept with anyone.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The guy laughed.

She turned around to run away but crashed into someone. She looked up and saw Sam staring at her. He frowned when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Sam yelled at the guy.

"Nothing, I was just telling her that if she's gay then maybe she shouldn't lead guys on although I do give her props, I didn't know nerds were capable of getting some." The guy said as he held his hands up.

"She's not gay you asshole, she's bisexual!"

"Which is just another word for slut."

Before anyone could react, Sam had punched the guy, knocking him out cold. He then turned to everyone in the hallway.

"Listen up, anyone else want to mess with my sister and they'll end up like this asshole on the floor!"

**Present Day**

"So did the bullying stop?" Santana asked although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"No, I mean what Sam said helped a little. My ex was two years older so that was his last year there. The following year, Sam joined the football team and became quarterback. He helped me a lot but he couldn't always be there. I was still bullied but it wasn't as much as my sophomore year. The students there bullied me other ways besides name-calling. I tried out for the dance team and although I know I was the best one there, they didn't give me a spot. I was glad when I finally graduated."

"What happened to Katie?"

"The bullying strained our relationship and eventually we just broke up."

"What about the principal, didn't they do anything about the bullying?"

"I never told her. Sam wanted to but it's not like they were physically hurting me. Name-calling was something I could handle and I didn't want to draw more attention to me by going to the principal."

This time it was Santana who hugged Brittany tightly.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Brittany just shrugged.

"I can't believe we're bonding over sucky high school experiences." Brittany said.

Santana laughed before wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist. She noticed Brittany yawn.

"Let's go to sleep babe."

"Okay." Was all Brittany said before closing her eyes.

Santana stared at Brittany with adoration.

"I'm falling so hard for you." Santana whispered before falling asleep.

She didn't here the "Me too" that Brittany had mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8: Day at the Lake (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Day at the Lake (Part 1)

After Brittany and Santana shared their high school experiences, they just grew closer but there was still one thing Santana couldn't get Brittany to open up about, her dancing. Over the past week, Santana had tried everything to bring it up but every time, without fail, Brittany would change the subject. Santana eventually decided to drop it for the moment. She figured that Brittany would talk to her when she was ready. Other than that, everything had been going smoothly between them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Quinn asked Santana when she saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Well apparently there's a lake about an hour from here. Britt wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to come with us and have like a BBQ and maybe do some wakeboarding or something like that. A couple of their friends live down there, so they're setting everything up."

Before Quinn could answer, Puck walked in.

"That sounds awesome. Seriously Lopez, I freaking love your girlfriend. Man, I wish I had met her before you. I would have loved to tap that. Ow!" Puck yelled out as he rubbed his arm where Santana punched him.

"Talk about her that way again and I'll do more than just punch you." Santana scowled.

Santana's scowl quickly disappeared when arms encircled her waist.

"Aww, my night in shining armor." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Brittany, if you ever get tired of Santana, I'm always available." Puck laughed.

"Puckerman…" Santana said in a warning tone.

He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm joking."

"Well Puck I appreciate the offer but I'm happy with Santana and nothing is going to change that."

Brittany kissed Santana to reinforce her point.

"I get that, I mean Lopez is great in the sack so…"

Both girls froze at his words. Puck saw this and laughed.

"Don't tell me you two haven't slept together? What's the hold up?"

"Our sex life is none of your business Puckerman." Santana growled out.

"Wait, you two slept together?" Brittany asked them.

"Oops, I'm just going to go…" Puck hurried out of the room followed by Quinn.

Santana stared at Brittany who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Puck. We only slept together once and it was a long time-"

Santana's ranting was cut off by lips on hers. She quickly melted into the kiss. Once they pulled away, Santana looked up at Brittany.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up. Santana, I don't care that you slept with him; I was just a little shocked. I don't need to, nor do I want to know about every single person you've slept with. Now let's go see if everyone else is ready to leave."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Santana headed out of the kitchen but Brittany stopped her.

"Seriously though, you slept with Puck?" Brittany asked with disgust.

Santana laughed at the look of disgust on Brittany's face.

"I know, I know. It was a lapse of judgment."

"Well I just hope your judgment is better now."

"I'm dating you now, aren't I?"

"Very true."

They both laughed as they went to go check on their friends.

* * *

It was around 11 a.m. when they finally arrived at the lake. Brittany and Sam introduced the group to their friends Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang and started setting everything up. Santana offered to help but was shooed away by Brittany.

"Sam, Mike, and I got this you just go sit your pretty little butt down."

Santana scoffed.

"My butt is not little."

"No it is not." Brittany assured her before wrapping her arms around Santana and resting her hands on Santana's ass.

Santana leaned in for a kiss that Brittany quickly deepened. Santana felt a shot of arousal run through her body. She quickly pulled away causing Brittany to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Santana managed to stutter out, "I'm just going to go sit down."

Santana left a confused Brittany behind. Truth was, Puck had been right and they hadn't slept together yet. They had come close a few times but each time they were interrupted. This had caused Santana to be in a constant state of arousal and it didn't help when Brittany kissed… or touched her in any way. Basically anytime she was in close proximity with her.

She looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Puck was with Sam, helping him out, Skylar was down by the lake talking to some girls, and Quinn and Rachel were sitting down and talking. She was about to head their way when she saw Brittany's friend Tina sitting by herself. She detoured and headed to sit next to Tina.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Santana asked her.

"Be my guest." Tina motioned to the empty seat next to her.

"So Brittany told me you've known each other since high school?"

"Yeah, Sam, Brittany, Mike, and I all went to high school together. I'm guessing she told you what happened with her in high school?" Tina waited for Santana to nod before continuing, "Unfortunately, after all that crap went down our sophomore year Mike and I were the only friends who stuck around."

"Well you two are amazing friends for sticking around."

Tina smiled before sizing up Santana. Santana saw this and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, just trying to get a read on you. I'm a pretty good judge of character and there's no way I'm going to let anyone else hurt Brittany."

If anyone else had told her that, Santana would have gotten defensive and gone all Lima Heights on them but she knew Tina was just looking out for Brittany and anyone who was willing to protect Brittany at any cost was good in her book.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well from the little I've seen I can already tell you I like you way better than anyone else Brittany has dated."

Santana smiled at that.

"But I still got my eyes on you." Tina smiled before standing up.

"Fair enough." Santana replied as she watched Tina walk away.

Her attention then turned to her blonde girlfriend who was currently talking to Sam. Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw Brittany throw her head back and laugh at whatever Sam had said. They had been dating for almost a month and Santana knew she was well on her way to falling in love with her if she wasn't there already.

"Hey!" Santana jumped in fright as Skylar suddenly appeared beside her.

"Damn! You scared me." Santana grumbled before going back to staring at Brittany.

Skylar smiled when she saw Santana totally mesmerized by her sister. Usually she hated seeing couples be all cheesy and in love but not with Brittany and Santana. She guessed it was because besides when she danced, she had never seen Brittany happier than when she was with Santana.

"Do you ever get tired of staring at my sister?" Skylar teased.

"No." Santana answered without breaking her gaze away from Brittany, "She's really good."

Skylar looked at her sister to see what Santana was talking about and saw Brittany dancing to some music that Puck had put on.

"Yeah, she's amazing, she's definitely good enough to be a professional."

"So why isn't she?" Santana questioned.

She knew she should wait and let Brittany tell her but she couldn't help her curiosity.

Skylar wasn't surprised that Brittany hadn't told Santana about what had happened.

"It's my fault."

Santana turned to look at the younger Pierce, surprised by the words.

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany gave up her dreams to help me fulfill mine. I've wanted to be a lawyer since I was a little kid. I know I'm weird but that's what I wanted to do. I got this amazing opportunity to go to this private school in New York for high school that would drastically help my chances into getting into a good law school but my parents couldn't move so Brittany offered to move to New York with me. She had just graduated high school and had been accepted into MIT but turned it down for me. I didn't really have a problem with that because I knew what she really wanted to be doing was dancing so I thought she'd have more opportunities in New York."

"Wait, why didn't she apply to like Julliard or some other dance school like that?" Santana interrupted.

"Because of our step-mom. We love her but she's a practical woman. Although she never told Brittany anything, Brittany knew our mom wanted her to go to a good university and get a degree. Brittany complied and decided she would try MIT for a year then decide if she was going to stay there or pursue her dancing dreams. So when my parents said they couldn't move she offered to give up MIT and assured our parents that she'd take classes at NYU. After much convincing, they finally agreed to let me move with Brittany. She found a job as a dance teacher and that's what she's been doing for the past four years."

"But why did you say that she gave up her dreams for yours? MIT wasn't her dream." Santana questioned.

"There's something that Brittany did that no one else knows about. She doesn't even know that I know. Apparently, there was this studio in L.A. that was looking for dancers/choreographers at the time. Brittany sent in an audition tape and they wanted her. I found the letter in her trash when I went into her room to borrow a shirt. The letter she was planning on sending back, accepting the offer was also in the trash and it was dated the same day that my parents said they couldn't move to New York, the same day that Brittany offered to move to New York with me. Every time she refuses to talk about her dancing, it makes me feel guilty. I feel like if I hadn't begged to go to New York, Brittany would be doing what she loves right now."

Santana scooted closer to Skylar and put her arm around her when Skylar started tearing up.

"Hey, I can guarantee you that your sister doesn't blame you but you should really talk to her about it. I know I have been monopolizing a lot of her time-"

"Which I don't blame you for." Skylar interjected.

"So how about tomorrow I'll tell Brittany I'm hanging out with Quinn and Rachel that way you have the day to talk to Brittany and then we can have dinner together, just the three of us."

Skylar hugged Santana tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Santana pulled away, "So I'm curious, what law school did you get into?"

"Well, I have to get my undergrad first which I'm doing at NYU but I'm hoping to get into Columbia University for law school. One of my teachers from high school introduced me to the Dean and he said if I keep up with what I'm doing, I have a very good chance of getting in." Skylar proudly announced.

"Seriously! That's one of the top law schools in the U.S. Congratulations Skylar, that's awesome."

"Yeah well I'm not in just yet but thanks, now enough about me, how's it going with my sister?"

"Amazing."

Santana stared at Brittany who was currently speaking to Quinn. As if feeling eyes on her, Brittany looked up and caught Santana staring. She smiled widely before making a funny face at her. Santana reciprocated the face before blowing a kiss in Brittany's direction. Brittany pretended to catch it and was about to do the same to Santana when Quinn said something that caused her to blush and hit Quinn on the shoulder.

"You two are so awesomely in love that it makes me a little jealous."

Santana snapped her head to look at Skylar. Skylar furrowed her brow, not understanding why Santana looked so panicky. She went over what she said, before it dawned on her.

"Oh, don't tell me you two haven't exchanged I love you's yet?" Skylar scoffed at the guilty look on Santana's face, "What the hell are you two waiting for? A blind man would be able to tell that you two are totally in love. And don't give me any of that it's too soon bullshit."

"I just wasn't sure, I mean I know I'm definitely falling in love with her but…"

"Oh Santana please, you've already fallen and so has Brittany for that matter."

"I'm just not good at expressing my feelings." Santana muttered.

Skylar rolled her eyes at Santana's explanation.

"Hello, you're a singer/songwriter, use it. I've heard your stuff remember, it seems you have no problem expressing your feelings when it's in a song."

With that being said, Skylar stood up and walked towards the grill where Sam had just announced that lunch was ready. Santana smiled at Brittany, who motioned for Santana to come eat before taking a huge bite of her burger. Santana laughed at her girlfriend's actions. She decided Skylar's idea wasn't so bad because if there was one thing she was sure of now, looking at her beautiful girlfriend with a mouthful of burger and sauce running down her face, it was that she was head over heels in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'm writing a chapter right now where the group goes to a karaoke bar so if you have any suggestions on what song Santana should sing for Brittany just let me know. Also, when they eventually have sex, do you guys actually want that in the story or should I just allude to it? It's up to you.


	9. Chapter 9: Day at the Lake (Part 2)

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I apologize in advance for this short chapter. Also for anyone who watches Carmilla, can we just talk about yesterday's episode? Carmilla and Laura totally had sex and I've already watched the episode like 10 times.

**Comment Replies:**

**B:** Thanks for the song suggestions! I ended up using a different song for the karaoke scene (hint: it's an Elvis song) but I probably will use Come Away With Me eventually.

**GundamBrittana:** Here's mwoor for you!

**Guest:** Here's the next chapter! Glad that you're obsessed :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Day at the Lake (Part 2)

Brittany was currently taking out the paper plates and cups while Sam got the grill ready when Quinn walked up behind her.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Quinn asked her.

"Nope, I'm good but thanks."

Brittany continued to set up but stopped once she noticed that Quinn wasn't going away.

"So…" Quinn began.

Brittany looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes…"

"About what Puck mentioned earlier… you know about the whole sex thing…"

Brittany turned red with embarrassment.

"I am not talking to you about our sex life!"

"Well it's not really talking about it if you haven't actually done it, right? I mean in order to talk about your sex life you actually have to have one."

Brittany didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at Quinn's questioning. She chose the latter.

"Why are you asking me anyways? Why don't you go and ask Santana?"

"Because she won't give me straight answer, no pun intended. I just want to know what the hold up is."

"We just haven't had any alone time at either of our houses. There is always someone there and that's all I'm saying on that matter." Brittany said with finality.

Quinn held up her hands in surrender. A few minutes passed in silence before Brittany decided to ask Quinn something.

"Hey Quinn, you're Santana's best friend so you'd know when something is up with her right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong between you two, you know besides the whole no sex thing?"

Brittany decided to ignore Quinn's last comment.

"No, at least I don't think so. It's just, she kissed me today and I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away then basically ran off."

Quinn started laughing because she knew exactly what Brittany was talking about. She had seen the whole thing go down. Brittany frowned at Quinn's laughter.

"What?" Brittany got defensive.

"It's just… Brittany, you had your hands on her ass and you tried to deepen the kiss."

"So?"

"Let me put it this way, she's the horniest person I know and you two haven't had sex yet."

"She got turned on." Brittany realized.

"Knowing her and how in love she is with you, I'm sure she gets turned on just by looking at you."

Brittany felt a mix of emotions at the sound of the L word. She knew she loved Santana and wanted to tell her but she hadn't found the right moment yet. She was a little worried that it was too soon and that Santana wouldn't feel the same way but knowing Quinn believed that Santana was in love with her diminished that worry.

Quinn, oblivious to Brittany's inner thoughts, nudged her with her elbow.

"What's going on over there?"

Brittany turned to look at what Quinn was talking about and smiled.

"I don't know, they seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation a few minutes ago so I didn't want to interrupt them." Brittany stared at Santana and Skylar before turning to look back at Quinn, "Honestly, I'm just glad that they are getting along. Skylar has not been a fan of my past relationships."

Brittany then turned back to look at Santana when she felt eyes on her. She caught Santana staring at her and smiled before making a funny face. She laughed as Santana did the same. After Santana blew a kiss to her and she pretended to catch it, she was about to blow a kiss back when Quinn leaned into her.

"You two are so in love, it's gag worthy."

Brittany blushed and slapped Quinn's shoulder.

"Whatever." Brittany said before looking back towards Santana who was once again talking to Skylar.

She turned to Sam when she heard him offering her a burger. She accepted the plate and turned to look at Santana who was smiling at her. She motioned for her girlfriend to come and eat before taking a big bite out of the burger.

* * *

A few hours later, Brittany and Santana were lounging out by the lake while the rest of the group was out on the lake, wakeboarding.

"So… I saw you talking to Skylar earlier. It seemed pretty serious, mind if I ask what it was about?"

"She just needed to talk some things out but she does want to talk to you about something. I told her I'd hang out with Rachel and Quinn tomorrow so you two can spend some time together, then the three of us are going to dinner together after you guys talk."

Brittany looked at Santana lovingly. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. All her past relationships, and none of them had made an effort to get along with her sister but there was Santana willing to listen to her sister's problems. Santana noticed Brittany's stare and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just really lo-"

Brittany was cut off when Sam and Skylar came running up to them and sat down.

"Hey ladies, how's it going?" Sam asked as he dried himself off with a towel.

Brittany shot her brother an annoyed look for interrupting but quickly got over it. She wanted to tell Santana how much she loved her but she wanted it to be romantic so she figured she should be grateful at Sam for interrupting.

While Brittany talked to Sam, Santana sat there frozen. She had caught the beginning of Brittany's sentence but she wasn't sure if Brittany was going to say what she thought she was going to say. She figured there were many different things Brittany could have started to say so she decided not to dwell on it. She tuned back into the conversation right as Skylar started talking.

"So Brittany, is it cool if we hang out tomorrow? I really need to talk to you about something." Skylar nervously asked.

"Of course." Brittany responded.

She was a little worried about what Skylar wanted to talk to her about but she knew that whatever it was, she would support her sister.

"Hey, it's getting late, I say we start heading back." Sam told the group.

Everyone agreed and they all started to pack up and say goodbye to Tina and Mike with a promise to hang out once more before their summer break ended. An hour later, they were all in the van and headed home.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning by the time they all made it back. Puck, Quinn, and Rachel all got off the van and headed to bed while Brittany stayed in the van trying to get her girlfriend to wake up since she had fallen asleep about halfway through the ride back. After five minutes of trying and failing to get Santana to wake up, Brittany gave up.

"Sam, I'm just going to carry her to her bed and I'll just sleep over here so you and Skylar can go ahead and leave."

"Sam, don't listen to her." Santana mumbled out before Sam could respond.

Brittany looked at her in amusement.

"Were you just pretending to sleep?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe…I just wanted you to carry me to bed." Santana admitted.

Brittany laughed at Santana's confession.

"So… where do we stand on the sleeping arrangements?" Sam asked.

"Well I am going to bed and you are taking Brittany home because if she sleeps over, I am not going to want to let her leave my side tomorrow and she has to hang out with Skylar tomorrow."

Brittany pouted at her girlfriend's words. She knew Santana was right and it wasn't like they hadn't spent nights apart before but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine." Brittany sighed.

Her pout quickly disappeared when she felt lips on her own. She smiled into the kiss and was about to deepen it but Santana pulled away.

"I will see you and Skylar tomorrow night for dinner."

After one more quick kiss, Santana hopped out of the van and headed inside. Brittany just sighed, already missing her girlfriend.

"Alright Sam, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10: A Day With Skylar

**AN:** I'm back with another chapter! For all of my U.S readers, I hope you enjoyed 4th of July, for my Canadian readers, I hope you enjoyed Canada Day, and for the rest of you I hope you had an awesome past few weeks. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** I don't know why you think that I think I'm famous but I can assure you I definitely don't think that.

**Guestt: **Yes they are freaking adorable, aren't they?

* * *

Chapter 10: A Day With Skylar

Brittany was startled awake when she felt someone jump on top of her.

"Unless that is Santana, leave me alone." Brittany groaned while burying herself deeper in her bed.

Skylar laughed at her sister's reaction.

"You have been spending too much time with your girlfriend, you're starting to act like her. Come on, first thing we're doing today is running. I miss my jogging buddy."

Brittany made no indication that she was going to move anytime soon.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get up or else…" Skylar threatened her.

"Or else what?" Brittany asked, still refusing to move from her spot.

"I don't think you want to find out…" Skylar trailed off, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Suddenly, Brittany found herself drenched in ice-cold water. She shot out of her bed and glared at her younger sister.

"Skylar, what the hell did you do that for?!" Brittany yelled as she tried desperately to stop her wet tank top from clinging to her body.

"I tried to warn you." Skylar shrugged.

"What's going on?" Sam came running in when he heard his sister yell. He took one glance at Brittany and fell to the floor laughing.

"This is not funny Sam!" Brittany fumed.

She watched Sam try to catch his breath but as soon as he took another look at her, he broke down laughing once again. Brittany frowned and stomped away into her bathroom.

"Five minutes!" Skylar yelled at her.

Once Brittany changed into her workout clothes, she headed into the kitchen for a light snack before meeting Skylar outside.

"You haven't been running with me for a while, are you sure you can still keep up?" Skylar teased.

"Oh please, it would take a miracle for me not to keep up." Brittany smirked.

* * *

"I totally beat you!"

"Oh please, I got here first by like a whole two seconds. Face it little sister, you'll never be able to beat me when it comes to running."

They had run for 4 miles before deciding to race each other on the last stretch. Skylar had come close to finally beating Brittany but it seemed Brittany had gained a burst of speed the last few feet because Brittany had barely managed to beat her.

Finally admitting defeat, Skylar headed inside, followed by Brittany.

"I'm starving, how about we get cleaned up then we can go to lunch and talk?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Thank you." Brittany told the waitress that had just brought their food before turning to Skylar, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You should move to L.A. after summer ends." Skylar blurted out.

Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You want me to move in with Santana? I mean I really like her but that is definitely too soon."

"No, that's not what I meant. Look Brittany, there's something you should know…"

After Skylar finished explaining everything she knew, she watched Brittany lean back in her chair and take everything in. A few minutes passed without either of them saying anything until Skylar couldn't take it anymore.

"Please say something." Skylar pleaded.

"I'm such a horrible sister."

Those were definitely not the words Skylar expected to come out of her sister's mouth.

"What are you talking about? Brittany, you are not a horrible sister, you're like the best sister someone could ask for."

"But I am. How have I never noticed how terrible I made you feel? I mean there must have been signs right? Skylar, I'm sorry for every time I made you feel like I regretted my decision to move with you to New York. The reason I never wanted to talk about it was because I didn't want to make you feel like you owed me something. Oh God, and this whole time I was just making it worse." Brittany put her head in her hands.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, okay? You didn't know and I know I should've told you about the L.A. letter I found but I didn't know how to bring it up. I mean, I made you give up your dreams."

Brittany shook her head vigorously.

"You didn't make me do anything. It was my choice. Yes I had written the letter, accepting the offer but I still hadn't made up my mind about going. You and I both know mom would have preferred I choose MIT but let me tell you this. Even if she was 100% on board with me moving to L.A. to pursue a dancing career, I still wouldn't have gone and you want to know why? Because my little sister needed me."

Skylar tried to hold back tears as she got up off her seat and made to move next to Brittany. She gave her sister a tight hug.

"Thank you." Skylar whispered in Brittany's ear.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Look, maybe I'm not a professional dancer but I'm still dancing which is all that matters to me."

"I was serious you know."

"About what?"

"You moving to L.A."

Brittany froze. With everything that Skylar had revealed, she had forgotten that Skylar had said that in the beginning.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Brittany jokingly asked.

"No. I'm grateful to you for moving to New York with me but I'm going to be 18 in a few months. You moved with me because I was a minor and I needed an adult with me. I graduated high school and I start NYU after summer and hopefully Columbia after that. It's no longer necessary for you to be in New York with me. You finished college, the only thing you have left besides me is your teaching job and that's not your dream. Maybe I don't need to feel guilty for you giving up your dream 4 years ago but you no longer have to give it up. You can go to L.A. and see if that studio still wants you and if not I'm sure there's plenty of other opportunities for you over there."

This time it was Brittany's turn to hold back her tears. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities. She knew Skylar was right. Her sister no longer needed her and although she liked her teaching job, she didn't love it. There was still one thing that hadn't changed over the years though and that was what her mom would think.

As if sensing Brittany's inner turmoil, Skylar grabbed Brittany's hand to get her attention.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to move right away, I'm just saying that you should think about it."

Skylar could see that her sister still seemed worried about something.

"Look, if you're worried about what Santana will think and moving too fast, just tell her it's not because of her."

"No it's not that, I'm just worried about mom. Anyway, I love Santana but I wouldn't make such a big decision on our relationship alone. If I do decide to move, she won't be the only reason. What?" Brittany asked when she noticed the weird smile on her sister's face.

"Okay first, mom will be fine with it and second, you said you love her."

Brittany smiled. She hadn't noticed until Skylar pointed it out but the words had tumbled out so naturally. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Santana Lopez.

"So when are you going to tell her."

Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know, you don't think it's too early?"

Skylar let out an exasperated sigh.

"I swear if I hear you ask one more time if something is too soon I'm going to slap you. There is no guide on when you have to do certain things in a relationship. If it feels right then it's not too soon. Now I'm going to ask again, when are you going to tell her?"

"Well I want it to be special. I almost told her when we were at the lake but Sam interrupted which I'm glad about. I just want a night with no interruptions."

Skylar face lit up.

"I have an idea but we're going to need help…"

* * *

"So it's happening on Friday, right?"

"What's happening on Friday?"

Brittany and Skylar jumped in surprise. They had just been finalizing their plan and hadn't noticed Santana walk up behind them.

"Nothing!" Brittany said a little too loudly.

Santana gave her a skeptical look. Luckily, Skylar was able to jump in before Brittany said or did anything else that would make Santana suspicious.

"We're just planning a race on Friday so I can finally kick her ass in running."

Skylar's excuse seemed to satisfy Santana.

"Are you two ready? Our reservation is at 7:00."

"Yeah but you seriously didn't have to take us anywhere fancy. Skylar and I would be perfectly fine eating at a burger joint or at the diner we always go too."

"Yeah Santana, you didn't have to do anything special."

"I know but we haven't really spent time together just the three of us and I figure I'm going to be seeing a lot of Skylar in New York when I visit so we should get to know each other better."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana.

"Okay, enough of that. I love you guys but can you keep the PDA to a minimum, it just reminds me of my sucky love life." Skylar grumbled.

"What? No hot guys in New York?" Santana teased.

"Oh there's plenty of hot guys, it's finding one that's not a complete asshole that I have a problem with."

"Well maybe you'll meet someone special here, you never know." Santana replied, not breaking eye contact with Brittany.

Skylar rolled her eyes at the goofy smiles her sister and Santana had on their faces. When she saw that they were about to kiss again, she abruptly turned around and started walking away.

"Come on, don't want to miss our reservation!" She yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

The three of them had just finished dinner and were now enjoying dessert. Skylar was red in the face from embarrassment. Brittany had been telling Santana non-stop embarrassing stories about her.

"No way!" Santana laughed.

"I swear! Skylar wanted to be a superhero when she grew up so she would wrap her blanket around her shoulders like a cape, put a diaper on her head, and go running around the house yelling 'I'm diaper head and I'm here to save the day!'"

"I guess diaper head will make an appearance if I ever hurt your sister, huh?" Santana teased Skylar.

Skylar scowled.

"I can't wait until dad gets here then he can tell embarrassing stories about you." Skylar grumbled to her sister.

"Your dad's coming to visit?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"Oops," Skylar said, "I'm just going to go to the restroom."

Brittany watched her sister scurry away while Santana looked at her expectantly.

"Britt?" Santana questioned.

"Our parents come down every year for labor day weekend. I swear I was going to tell you but it's still a few weeks away so I didn't see the point of telling you early and have you freak out."

"I am not freaking out." Santana scoffed.

"Honey, I can see the panic in your eyes."

A smile graced Santana's face when she heard Brittany's term of endearment but she quickly wiped it away when she remembered what they were talking about.

"I swear I'm not freaking out, it's just I've never been in a relationship where I had to 'meet the parents' with the exception of Chelsea's parents and they hated me."

"My parents aren't going to hate you. All they care about is that I'm happy."

"Wait, have you told them about me?"

"Not exactly. I didn't tell them about you but they know I met someone. I was talking to them last week on Skype and they said they could tell because of how happy I looked. What about you? Have you told your parents?"

"No but my mom knows something's up. She said I sounded different on the phone but like a good kind of different. I'm actually going to visit my parents in Ohio before heading back to L.A so I thought I would just tell them about you then. I'm warning you now though, my mom is probably going to want to fly to New York with me as soon as possible to meet you."

"That's okay, parents love me." Brittany grinned.

"I have no doubt about that." Santana said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Once Skylar returned, they quickly finished their dessert. Santana paid the check but only after Brittany made her promise to let her pay next time they went out, which Santana reluctantly agreed to, before they headed home.


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Help Falling in Love

**AN:** Here's another update for you all! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it!

**Comment Replies:  
**

**GundamBrittana:** I love meeting the parents chapters so I'm excited to write it :) Skylar is definitely hoping Brittany decides to go to L.A and is all too happy to plant the idea in her sister's head.

**Guest:** Brittany has a lot to think about before she makes a decision on L.A. but she is definitely thinking about it. I will say that her plan for Santana doesn't go exactly how she imagined it ;)

**Guest:** Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Chapter 11: Can't Help Falling in Love

Brittany was brought out of her sleep by kisses being peppered all over her face. She smiled before slowly opening her eyes. She was met with the sight of Santana smiling down at her.

"Mmm, good morning." Brittany sleepily said.

"Happy one month anniversary." Santana whispered.

Brittany's smile grew wider at hearing those words. She brought her hands up to the sides of Santana's face and pulled her down for a kiss. Within seconds the kiss heated up. It didn't take long for her to get turned on when she felt Santana's hands slip under her shirt but before they could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Britt, San, breakfast is ready!" Skylar shouted through the door.

Santana pulled away from Brittany and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Babe, can I get your permission to kill your sister?"

Brittany giggled at the scowl on her girlfriend's face. After her talk with Quinn a couple of days ago, Brittany knew her girlfriend was extremely sexually frustrated, which she understood because so was she, and that all the interruptions they've had to deal with over the past few weeks were getting to her. She was tempted to tell Santana about what she had planned for Friday but she really wanted it to be a surprise so she decided to not let things get too heated between them until she could proceed with her plan.

With that in mind, she gave Santana one more kiss before jumping out of bed. She turned back to the bed only to see Santana staring at her with a frown.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing," Santana answered as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower… a very cold shower." Santana muttered the last part but Brittany managed to hear.

Brittany once again giggled before heading out of the room. She found Sam and Skylar in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Hey, where's Santana?" Sam asked his sister.

"Taking a cold shower."

"Why the hell is she taking a cold shower? In fact, why would anyone choose to take a cold shower?" Skylar ranted.

"Well, we were interrupted this morning." Brittany shot her sister a playful glare.

"Oh…Oh! Britt, gross! I didn't need to know that!" Skylar complained once she realized exactly what she had interrupted.

"Yeah Brittany, I agree with Skylar. I do not need to hear about my sister's sex life." Sam said.

"More like lack of." Brittany muttered.

"Well I'm sure that will change soon enough." Skylar threw Brittany a knowing glance.

"Yeah, I really hope so."

* * *

"So are you two doing anything special for your one month?" Quinn asked the pair.

"Well, I wanted to do something but this one," Santana pointed to Brittany, "said she had something special planned already but for this weekend and she won't tell me when exactly it will be or what it is."

"Why don't you still do something today?" Puck questioned.

"Britt won't let me. She doesn't want me to show her up."

"That is not true!" Brittany exclaimed, "It's just Santana is always the one to take me out and she always ends up paying too. I just want to do something special for her." She shrugged.

"Aww, babe. I'm sure I'm going to love whatever you have planned." Santana kissed Brittany.

"Oh I know you will." Skylar whispered but Santana managed to hear.

"Wait, do you know what she's planning?" Santana shot Skylar a curious look.

"Of course, I'm her sister, she tells me everything. Plus, it was kind of my idea."

"Not completely." Brittany argued. "She just came up with the general idea."

"Well now I'm even more intrigued. I can't wait to find out what it is." Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany.

When their kiss started to heat up, Quinn thought it was the perfect time to intervene.

"Alright, enough of that."

"Quinn! Why'd you have them stop! It was just getting hot!" Puck complained.

"Shut up Puckerman!" Brittany snapped.

Everyone stopped their conversations to stare at Brittany. They had never seen her act like that. That was more something that they expected from Santana so needless to say they were surprised.

Brittany looked down, embarrassed that she had snapped at Puck. It seemed Santana wasn't the only one who was letting their sexual frustration get the best of her. She mumbled an apology that was quickly accepted by Puck. Once Brittany was sure that everyone was no longer staring at her, she turned to look at Santana.

"What?" Brittany asked once she saw the grin on her girlfriend's face.

Santana just shrugged. Brittany looked at her suspiciously but after a minute, she also shrugged and turned to talk to Rachel. Before she could say one word, she felt hot breath next to her ear.

"That was just incredibly hot."

Brittany didn't get a chance to respond before Santana was out of her seat and heading into the kitchen. She waited a minute, hoping she could get her heart rate back to normal but when that didn't work, she decided to follow after Santana in hopes of having a hot make out session. It definitely wouldn't help her heart rate but at that moment she didn't care. She was halfway to the kitchen when Quinn jumped out of her seat and stopped her.

"No, no, no, no! I know that look; I've seen it on Santana. That's her 'I really want to make out with my girlfriend' face. Since you two aren't celebrating your anniversary today, we are all going out and I don't want to see you two sucking face all night. Is that understood?" Quinn asked trying to keep a straight face but her resolve started to waver once she saw the pout on Brittany's face. "Do not look at me like that Brittany."

Brittany ignored Quinn and kept the pout on her face. She tried her hardest to keep the pout on her face and not to smile when she noticed Quinn trying her hardest not to break. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Quinn let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, go ahead and make out with your girlfriend but we are still going out tonight. No wonder Santana is so whipped, that pout is a powerful weapon."

"I am not whipped but I do agree about it being a powerful weapon."

Quinn turned to see Santana leaning against the wall near the kitchen.

"How long were you standing there?" Quinn asked.

"Long enough to know that you stopped my girlfriend from coming in here and making out with me." Santana frowned.

"Aww honey, don't frown. I was totally going to go make out with you right now. No way Quinn was going to stop me." Brittany reinforced her point by skipping over to Santana and pushing her against the wall to give her a hard kiss that left Santana breathless.

She was brought out of her daze by the sound of Puck whistling. Santana turned to glare at him.

"Why don't take my girl's advice and shut it Puckerman."

Before he could come up with a comeback, Rachel decided to speak up.

"So will we be going out tonight?"

"Yes and I know the perfect place." Quinn smirked.

'_Oh this can not be good.' _ Santana thought.

* * *

"A karaoke bar!? Really Quinn? Weren't you the one that told me to relax and not work so hard?" Santana sighed.

"This isn't working!" Quinn defended.

"Well seeing as my job is to sing, it technically is. Look, I'll stay but I'm not singing."

"Brittany, will you talk some sense into your girlfriend?" Quinn pleaded.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to sing, then I won't make her…"

"Thank you babe." Santana smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Even though I would love to hear you sing." Brittany murmured against Santana's lips.

Santana frowned as she watched Brittany walked towards the table where everyone had settled at. As much as she hated to admit it, she was whipped and she knew that if Brittany wanted to hear her sing, it was just a matter of time before she got up on that stage and granted her wish.

* * *

They had been at the karaoke bar for an hour already and Santana had yet to work up the nerve to get on that stage and sing. She was extremely nervous but it had nothing to do with singing in front of a crowd. She had no problem with that, what she was nervous about, was having to sing in front of Brittany. She had yet to sing in front of her and she knew that Brittany had technically already heard her sing but a video and singing live were two totally different things.

"Are you okay Santana, you look kind of nervous." Rachel asked when Brittany and Sam got up to get them some more drinks.

"I'm fine Berry, just nervous to sing."

"Yes! So you are planning to sing!"

"Calm down Fabray. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Britt."

Santana turned to glare at Puck when he made a whipping sound. She briefly considered killing him that way she would get arrested and she wouldn't have to sing but she quickly got that thought out of her head. A few seconds later, Brittany and Sam returned with everyone's drinks.

"Here you guys go, a coke for my sis and a coke for my girl." Brittany put the drinks down in front of them before taking a sip of her beer.

"Thanks babe." Santana smiled at her.

"Hey Santana, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked eyeing her drink.

"Sure Trouty Mouth, what's up?"

"Why don't you ever drink?"

Rachel, Quinn, and Puck almost spit out their drinks trying hard not to laugh. Sam, Skylar, and Brittany eyed them curiously while Santana glared at her friends.

"You know, I was kind of wondering the same thing." Brittany commented.

"I do drink." Santana tried to defend herself, albeit poorly.

"You do but never more than like one glass of whatever alcohol you decide to drink that night. You always volunteer to be the designated driver and although we've known each other for almost two months, I have never seen you drunk." Sam explained.

"I-uhm-it's just that-" Santana tried to stutter out an explanation that wouldn't be embarrassing. When that failed, Puck decided to explain.

"Santana is a crier."

"Puckerman!"

"What? You are! See Santana is a weepy emotional drunk. When she gets drunk, any little thing can set her off and suddenly she's a crying mess. I remember one time Quinn asked me to kill a spider that was in her room and Santana just happened to walk in when it happened. She started bawling and saying how the poor spider probably had a family and how it died too young. Then she made us have an impromptu funeral for it. She even used an empty matchbox as a coffin, it was hilarious."

Santana just sat with her arms crossed and a disgruntled look on her face as everyone laughed at Puck's story.

"That is so cute, I kind of want to get you drunk just to see you in action. Please, can I get you some alcohol?" Brittany pouted.

Santana was so close to agreeing. She couldn't believe she was so whipped that she almost agreed to let her girlfriend get her drunk but she knew she needed to be sober if she was going to go up there and sing for Brittany. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Please put that pout away. I promise you'll eventually see me drunk (yes she realized how weird that sounded) but I want to be sober when I go up there and sing."

Brittany beamed with happiness and it was at that moment that Santana vowed to do everything in her power to make Brittany that happy everyday as long as she'll let her.

"You're really going to sing?"

Santana nodded.

"Yay! What song are you going to sing?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Truth be told, Santana had no idea what song to sing. She had been trying to wrack her brain for the perfect song but she just couldn't think of one. Deciding she needed a break, she told Brittany she was going to the restroom and quickly got up. As she walked away, she caught a glimpse of Skylar following after her. She thought that Skylar would follow her into the restroom but when she didn't, she did her business, washed her hands, and left the restroom only to find Skylar waiting for her right outside the door.

"May I help you?" Santana asked her.

"I just want to know what song you're planning on singing."

"Why can't you just wait and see."

Skylar stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a knowing smirk.

"You have no idea what to sing, do you?"

Santana was about to go on the defense but ended up just slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"No idea. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well I think now would be a perfect moment to… express your feelings. I'm sure it won't be hard to find a song. I heard that song you were singing in the shower this morning while Brittany was having breakfast."

Santana scoffed once she realized what Skylar was suggesting.

"You think I should tell or I guess it's sing to Brittany that I love her in front of all these people?" She asked incredulously.

"Why not? You love her, it doesn't matter who else hears it all that matters is that she does."

Skylar left her to ponder those words. She looked over to where her friends were seated, her eyes immediately landing on her blonde haired girlfriend. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she saw Brittany throw her head back and laugh at whatever Sam had said. In that moment, she made up her mind. she knew exactly what song she was going to sing.

* * *

Brittany looked around after she noticed that Santana had yet to return from the restroom. Skylar had returned a few minutes ago so she didn't understand what was taking her girlfriend so long. She looked towards the stage and paused once she caught sight of Santana talking to the manager. She saw Santana say something and the manager nod in understanding before he headed into a room behind the stage. A few seconds later he returned with a ukulele that he handed to Santana. She watched as Santana sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and the manager walk up to the microphone.

"Hello, can I get everyone's attention." The man spoke into the microphone.

After everyone quieted down, he continued.

"Thanks to everyone who has participated in karaoke tonight. We have a special guest tonight. Her name is Santana Lopez and if you haven't heard of her I can guarantee you that you will. Seriously, look her up on YouTube. Anyway, let's give her a warm welcome."

Santana adjusted the microphone and laughed.

"Thank you Clark for that introduction and promotion, which I did not ask him to do by the way. So like he said, my name is Santana Lopez. I know this is supposed to be karaoke but I thought that I would sing a short song I've been working on the past couple of days and I just finished it this morning actually. I hope you like it."

Brittany noticed how Santana looked directly at her when she said that. A few seconds later, Santana started singing.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things were meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
'cus I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things were meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
'cus I can't help falling in love with you  
'cus I can't help falling in love with you

but I can't help falling in love with you

There was a pause before everyone broke out into applause. Santana smiled widely before saying a quick thank you and heading off the stage. She shook Clark's hand and returned the instrument to him before turning around to head to the table but before she could even take a step, she was stopped by various people asking for pictures and autographs. After 15 minutes, she finally managed to break away from the crowd and head to the table. She frowned when she noticed Brittany missing from the group.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked the group. She could have sworn Brittany was still sitting there when she had finished her song.

"She said she was feeling a little under the weather so she took a cab home." Rachel answered.

Santana's frown deepened when she heard that. She turned to look at the entrance of the bar and missed the sly smiles the group sent each other. They quickly wiped the smiles off their faces when Santana turned back to them.

"Okay, I'm just going to check on her. Is it okay if I take the car?" She directed her question to Quinn, Puck, and Rachel.

"Don't sweat it, Sam will give us a ride." Puck told her.

After receiving reassurance from Sam that he'd get their friends home safely, she quickly left the bar.

"I kind of feel bad letting her freak out like that." Sam said.

"I'm sure what Brittany has planned will more than make up for it." Skylar responded while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AN:** Song used is Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley but I did have the twenty one pilots cover when I pictured Santana singing it.


	12. Chapter 12: No Interruptions

**AN:** Look who is back! I know it's been almost two months since I last updated and I'm so sorry. School started up again and I've been pretty busy with that but I'll try not to take as long to update next time. Also, just a warning this chapter contains some smut. I've never written smut so it's not very good. It's only a short scene because writing that scene was not helping with my anxiety so I kind of rushed through it. So I apologize in advance for it sucking.

* * *

Chapter 12: No Interruptions

To say Santana was freaking out would be an understatement. She had practically told Brittany she loved her through song and right after, Brittany had gone home. She wasn't dumb; she knew her friends were lying to her when they said that Brittany had gone home because she was feeling sick. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Brittany and that scared the crap out of her. It was even worse not knowing if Brittany felt the same way as her.

'_Dammit Skylar.' _Santana cursed her for suggesting she sing that song to Brittany.

Of course she had been planning to sing it to Brittany eventually, she just hadn't planned to do it so soon and in front of people.

Santana drove past her house and headed to Brittany's. She immediately parked in the driveway and jogged up to the front door. She took a deep breath to calm herself before reaching for the door handle and slowly opening the door. At first, she thought Brittany might not be there because all the lights were off but when she walked into the living room, her breath caught in her throat. The room was bathed in a low light by several candles lit around the room and there, standing in the middle of the living room, was Brittany.

"Britt, what-" Santana started but immediately stopped when Brittany held up her hand.

"Please don't say anything, just let me get this out." Brittany pleaded.

Once Santana nodded in agreement, Brittany continued.

"You wrote and sang a song saying you're in love with me."

"I know and I totally get if you don't feel the same way. I mean we've only been dating-"

"Santana! I thought I told you not to say anything."

"Sorry."

Brittany took a deep breath before continuing.

"As I was saying, you wrote and sang me a song saying you're in love with me. This makes me very mad at you. Don't." Brittany said when she saw Santana open her mouth to say something, "I'm mad at you because I had this whole big thing planned out for tomorrow night where Skylar and Sam where going to be out of the house and we were going to have a romantic dinner. Then, we would have dessert in front of the fireplace and I was going to tell you that I love you and then because Skylar and Sam were going to stay at your place, it would be the night, you know our night but no… you had to ignore my request about not doing anything special today and steal my thunder by singing a song for me telling me you love me and because of that I had to leave right after your performance and set everything up that I was planning for tomorrow. Except I didn't get to cook dinner."

Once Santana was sure that Brittany was done, she walked towards Brittany and stopped in front of her, taking her hands in her own.

"Well first I'd like to apologize for stealing your thunder. What I did was totally unplanned but I meant it. I am completely in love with you. Second, Britt this," Santana gestured around the room, "is amazing and I love it. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany grinned.

They shared a kiss before Santana abruptly pulled away.

"Wait, did you say you were going to cook dinner? Isn't that like a fire hazard?" Santana teased.

Brittany lightly slapped Santana on the shoulder.

"Way to ruin the moment." Brittany giggled, "So I wasn't going to cook dinner per say. It was more like Skylar was going to cook dinner and leave it for us."

"Yeah, that sounds more like it. No but seriously Britt, it doesn't matter what we have for dinner; it could be pizza for all I care. The only thing that matters to me is that I get to share it with the woman I love."

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that." Brittany sighed happily, "Now enough of the sappiness, you mentioned pizza?"

Santana nodded.

"Let's order some and curl up in front of the fireplace. I wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste."

* * *

After finishing up their pizza, they sat curled up in front of the fireplace talking about anything and everything. There were a few minutes of silence between them where they were just staring at the fire crackling in front of them before Santana spoke up.

"Do you ever think it's crazy? How fast we fell in love?"

Brittany sighed before answering.

"I think that a lot of people would think it's crazy but personally… no I don't. I've got to admit that at first I was a little freaked out about how fast we were going but like Skylar told me there's no guide on how fast a relationship needs to go all that matters is if it feels right and being here with you… well nothing has ever felt so right before."

Santana turned to look Brittany in the eyes.

"I love you so much Brittany S. Pierce."

"And I love you too Santana Lopez."

They met in the middle with a heated kiss. Brittany moaned in pleasure before it turned into a groan of frustration when Santana pulled away.

"Before this goes any further, I just want to make sure we're not going to get interrupted."

"Don't worry, Skylar said she and Sam would stay at your place tonight."

"Good." Was all Santana said before pulling Brittany back in for a kiss.

Santana's hands made their way to the hem of Brittany's shirt. She was just about to pull her shirt off, when Brittany stopped.

"As much as I'm loving this, I think it would be better if we moved this into my bedroom. I don't think Sam and Skylar would appreciate us having sex in the living room."

Santana nodded before pulling Brittany up and towards the bedroom. Brittany had barely managed to close the door before Santana pulled her in for a heated kiss. Brittany walked Santana back until she fell on the bed. Santana scooted back and Brittany followed after her, straddling her hips. Her hands pulled at the hem of Santana's shirt and quickly removed it. They continued to kiss as Brittany slid her hands up Santana's torso and stopped to cup her breasts. Santana moaned at the feeling.

The blonde smirked; her hands moved behind Santana's back and unclasped her bra before throwing it somewhere behind her. Brittany then proceeded to unbutton Santana's jeans. Santana lifted her hips up so Brittany could easily slide them off. Brittany hooked her thumbs in her underwear and slowly pulled them down until Santana was left completely bare in front her.

"You are so gorgeous." Brittany said as she peppered kisses all over Santana.

"And you are wearing too many clothes." Santana said before surprising Brittany and flipping them over.

"Well we're just going to have to solve that, won't we?" Brittany said.

She quickly removed her shirt and bra while Santana worked on getting her pants off.

Once clothes were no longer an issue, Santana's mouth traveled down from her lips, to her neck, before finding purchase on one of Brittany's nipples. Brittany couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Santana traveled back to Brittany's mouth and silenced her with her tongue. The blonde let her hands wander and palmed the brunette's breast, which caused Santana to moan.

Santana slid her hands down Brittany's front and cupped her mound. She could feel how wet her girlfriend was for her and that just turned her on even more.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Santana hissed as she slid her fingers between the slick folds.

Santana quickly started rubbing circles around the blonde's clit. Brittany threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. The brunette saw the opportunity and attached her lips to the exposed neck.

Brittany pulled her closer, wanting more.

"Please…"

Santana smirked, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was asking for. Without any hesitation, she slid two fingers into her. Brittany's hips bucked with every one of Santana's thrusts. She could feel herself get close. It only took a few more swipes of the brunette's thumb across her clit before she was gripping the sheets and tumbling over the edge.

Santana swallowed her cries of pleasure with a kiss.

After she came down from her orgasm, Santana removed her fingers and dropped down next to Brittany, leaning in for a kiss. Once Brittany managed to catch her breath, she let out a short laugh.

"Wow, definitely better than I imagined."

"Oh so you imagined it, did you?" Santana teased.

"I did and now I get to show you what I imagined doing to you." Brittany teased as she left a trail of kisses down Santana's body.

* * *

Brittany smiled into her pillow when she felt light kisses on her bare shoulder. She quickly turned around and pulled Santana in for a sweet kiss.

"I love waking up next to you." Brittany sighed.

"And I love you." Santana replied.

Brittany smiled wider at hearing those three words. She was sure that she would never get tired of hearing Santana say them.

"Yesterday was…"

"Perfect. Thank you for last night, especially for getting us the house to ourselves. I don't know if you noticed but I was getting frustrated with all the interruptions we had to endure." Santana scowled.

"Oh I definitely noticed." Brittany chuckled, "Although I still wish we were able to have the romantic evening I had planned for us today."

"Britt last night was amazing I don't mind that we didn't have a fancy home cooked meal all I care about is that I was with you."

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend.

"You realize that if Puck or Quinn heard how cheesy you're being right now you would never live it down, right?"

"Well it's a good thing they're not here and that my amazing girlfriend loves me so much and would never tell them."

"Speaking of them not being here," Brittany started when she saw that it was only 10 a.m., "Sky and Sam won't be here for another two hours, what do you want to do until then?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Santana smirked before capturing Brittany's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hey! We're home!" Skylar yelled as she walked into the house, Sam following close behind.

"Where are they?" Sam asked when he saw the living room and the kitchen were both empty.

"Knowing what they were probably up to last night, my bet is they're exhausted and asleep. I'll go wake them up, see if they want to go out for lunch later."

Skylar walked over to Brittany's room and opened the door while looking down at her phone.

"Wake up sleepyhe-" Skylar was cut off when she heard a shriek. She looked up only to quickly turn around when she saw her sister in between Santana's legs and Santana looking at her with wide eyes.

"Dammit Skylar, don't you knock?!" Brittany yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check if you guys wanted to eat out- I mean go out to eat later but I see you two are busy so I'll just talk to you later."

Skylar shut the door and walked into the living room where Sam was watching TV.

"So did you ask them?" Sam asked without breaking his gaze away form the TV.

"Uh no, they were busy."

"Walked in on them huh?"

"Yup."

"Don't you knock?"

Skylar huffed in annoyance.

"I thought they would be asleep!" She defended herself before turning her attention to the TV.

Thirty minutes later, Brittany and Santana walked in, freshly showered. Skylar blushed when she caught sight of them while Santana avoided eye contact with her but Brittany just sat down and stared at Skylar.

"You couldn't have knocked?"

"I'm sorry!" Skylar apologized again, "Do you think I wanted to see my sister in between the legs of one of my favorite singers?! I am scarred for life now."

Sam choked on his drink at hearing his sister's words.

"Skylar!" Brittany and Santana yelled in unison.

Skylar just gave them sheepish smile in response.

"So… are we eating out for lunch?"

All three girls turned to look at Sam before rolling their eyes and walking away.

"I guess that wasn't the best choice of words." Sam mumbled to himself before getting up and following after the girls.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Mama Lopez

**AN:** Just a quick chapter since it's been a while since I updated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all are awesome.

* * *

Chapter 13: Meeting Mama Lopez

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Santana asked as she came up behind Brittany.

She saw her writing their names in the wet sand and smiled.

"I think it's missing something."

Brittany frowned at Santana's words. Before she could ask what was missing, Santana took the stick that Brittany was using and wrote forever followed by a heart.

"I figure that if we're going to be cheesy, we might as well be as cheesy as possible." Santana continued, "Anyway, it's going to get dark soon so we're going to head back in a few minutes and have a movie night. I'll let you know when everything is picked up."

Santana walked away after giving Brittany a quick kiss and headed towards Skylar who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked when she was within hearing distance.

"You two are so freaking adorable together. Don't get me wrong, you were always adorable but ever since you two exchanged I love you's it's like you reached a whole new level of adorableness."

"We're just really happy."

Santana looked towards the shore where Brittany was running away as the tide rolled in. She couldn't help but think how beautiful Brittany looked at that moment with the sun behind her turning red in the sky as it set. At that moment, Brittany turned to look at her, brushing the hair from her eyes, and waved at her with a huge smile on her face. Santana gave a wave back before turning her attention back to Skylar who now had a serious look on her face.

"What?" Santana asked, alarmed.

"Sorry to bring up the subject but have you two figured out what you're doing after summer? I mean you only have like a month left together, right?"

"24 days actually. We haven't really gone into too much detail about it but we are definitely not breaking up. I still have to talk to my manager so I can get some time off so I can visit her or if she comes to L.A. so I won't be too busy for her. I just- I really want to make it work."

"Well, you make her really happy so I hope you can work it out but you two really need to talk about it."

"Yeah I know."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Santana let out a small laugh.

"You know Skylar, you actually give good advice."

"Tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm your and Britt's unofficial counselor. I'm going to start charging you guys soon." Skylar joked, "You can go ahead." Skylar said when she saw Santana kept staring at Brittany who had their back to them and was talking to Sam.

Santana was quick to head towards Brittany. Skylar watched as Santana ran up to Brittany and jumped on her back. Brittany spun her around before setting her down and pulling her in for a kiss. Skylar smiled as she watched them.

'_They're definitely going to make it.'_

* * *

Santana was cooking dinner while Brittany was out buying a few more ingredients she needed when her laptop started ringing, indicating she had a Skype request. She quickly wiped her hands and accepted the call when she saw it was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"What's up is that I haven't seen you in months. I just wanted to see your beautiful face."

Santana rolled her eyes at her mother's words.

"You know I'm planning on visiting you after summer before I head back to L.A."

"I know, I know. So what are you doing mija?"

"I'm actually cooking, I'm making enchiladas."

"The family recipe?"

"Of course, what?" Santana asked when she saw her mom give her a knowing smile.

"Where is everyone?"

"They all went out for dinner."

"So who is she?"

Santana froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Mija, you said everyone went out for dinner and you're cooking our family enchiladas so you're obviously having company over. You have also been extremely happy these past few weeks that I have talked to you on the phone and even now I can see how happy you are so I'm going to ask again, who is she?"

"Brittany." Santana smiled.

"Come on, tell me more."

"Mom, she's going to be here any second. Can't I just tell you more later?"

Santana regretted her words as soon as she saw her mother's face light up.

"Well now I have to meet her. I'm fine waiting on here until she gets here."

At that moment, Santana heard the front door open and close.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"Hey honey, I'm back and I got the stuff you needed…" Brittany trailed off when she saw Santana looking at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Santana, move over. I want to see the girl that has you head over heels."

Brittany heard the woman's voice but couldn't place where it was coming from. Santana sighed and took a step to the side.

"Britt, meet my mom."

Brittany's eyes widened as she saw Santana's mother on the laptop's screen. She put the groceries down on the counter and walked towards the laptop.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, it's nice to meet you. Santana has told me so much about you."

"Well Brittany, I wish I could say the same thing about you but my daughter never tells me anything about her love life."

"Mom!" Santana groaned.

"Oh hush mija, I'm only kidding. It is very nice to meet you Brittany. Now I know you two have plans so I'll make this quick but Brittany would it be okay if I talked to my daughter for a minute?"

"Of course."

Brittany quickly left the room and headed to Santana's bedroom to change. She had just finished changing when Santana walked in.

"So my mom wants to meet you in person."

"Okay…"

"And I kind of let it slip that your parents were coming over for Labor Day weekend so now my mom is planning on coming too."

"You mean we're going to have both sets of parents here… together."

"Yup."

"Okay."

Santana looked at Brittany, surprised.

"You're not worried?"

"Why would I be worried? I mean you were going to meet my parents, I think it's only fair that I meet yours."

"Well yeah, but my dad!" Santana complained.

"I thought your dad was fine with you now?"

"He is but he's never met a girl I was dating. We never really talked about it after he apologized and I guess I'm just… I don't know."

Brittany walked up to Santana and wrapped her arms around her.

"I get it, you're just worried how your dad is going to react now that you have an actual girlfriend. When he meets me, it's going to become real that his daughter is gay."

"I just don't want all the progress we made to be for nothing."

"Hey, look at me." Brittany waited for Santana to look her in the eye before continuing, "I am awesome with parents. I'm going to make him love me so much that he is not going to care that I'm a girl. I promise everything is going to be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany said before leaning down to give Santana a peck on the lips, "Now come on, I'm starving so let's go finish cooking dinner."

* * *

"Okay what the hell are they doing?" Quinn whispered to Brittany when she walked into the living room and saw Santana and Skylar staring at each other.

"They're having a staring contest." Brittany said like it's something they do everyday.

"Why?"

Brittany shrugged at Quinn's question.

"One of their weird bonding things. I don't know, I never question it. I'm just happy my sister and girlfriend get along."

Brittany was suddenly interrupted by yelling.

"You totally blinked! I won!" Santana yelled.

"What?! I did not blink! I think you need to get some new contacts because obviously they aren't working."

"Oh please, you're just mad because I won and you lost. You can't deal with the fact that I'm the reigning champion."

Oh yeah, you won a staring contest, big deal."

"Ha! So you admit I won?!" Santana mocked.

"Seriously you two, you act more like 5 year olds than a 17 and 21 year old." Quinn chided.

The two girls just crossed their arms in annoyance.

"I still won." Santana grumbled.

"Seriously Santana?" Brittany laughed.

"So are you two nervous to meet the parents next week?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Brittany answered at the same time that Santana said "Yes."

"Well this is going to be interesting." Quinn laughed.

For the past week, ever since the Skype call with her mom, Santana had been freaking out at the thought of her parents, and more specifically her dad, coming to meet Brittany.

"Santana is just worried about how her dad will react to meeting me. I already told her multiple times that she needs to calm down and everything will be fine but you know how stubborn she is." Brittany teased.

"I am not stubborn!" Santana crossed her arms.

"Lopez, you are the most stubborn person I have met."

"Shut up Puck, nobody asked you!" Santana threw a pillow that was near her at him.

"So anyone have anything special planned for today?" Skylar asked the group.

"Actually Santana is apparently hanging out with Sam today." Brittany answered.

Everyone turned to look at Santana with surprised looks. Santana just shrugged.

"What? I figured, I've gotten to know Skylar really well I might as well get to know Brittany's brother too. Speaking of Trouty Mouth, where is he?" Santana tried to change the subject.

"He and Rachel went to buy groceries." Puck answered.

After that, the conversation quickly shifted to plans of what they should do that day. Santana just sat there lost in her own thoughts when she felt Brittany scoot closer and wrap her arm around her. She turned to look at Brittany and found her smiling at her.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Thank you for hanging out with Sam. No one has ever tried to get along with my siblings so this mean a lot."

"You're welcome."

Santana leaned in for a kiss that Brittany quickly deepened. They quickly forgot about their friends in the room until they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They broke away, breathless from the kiss, before turning to face their friends.

"Can you two please try to refrain from having sex in front of us? I already walked in on you once and I'd prefer not to see that again."

Brittany and Santana blushed at the memory of Skylar walking in on them. Before anything else could be said, the front door opened and Rachel walked by with a bag of groceries followed by Sam with the rest of the bags.

"You couldn't have helped Sam with more of the bags?" Quinn asked Rachel once she walked into the living room.

Rachel turned back to look at Sam who was still struggling to get the bags to the kitchen. She shrugged before turning back to them.

"He can handle it."

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter, Sam and Santana do some bonding and maybe they bump into a certain blonde's ex...


	14. Chapter 14: All is Fair in Love and War

**AN:** This semester is finally over and I have like a month before I have to go back to school so I'm hoping I get more time to work on this story. Sorry about the wait. I couldn't respond to those who reviewed last chapter but thanks to lileyfan1415, TTshorty33, rg521, and alamoSAuRuS99 for commenting last chapter and of course thanks to everyone who continues to read this story.

* * *

Chapter 14: All is Fair in Love and War

"So…"

"So…"

The group had recently left only leaving Sam and Santana alone in the house. It was… awkward to say the least. Despite dating his sister for almost two months, Santana had yet to hang out with Sam by themselves.

"You uh want to go to lunch or something?" Santana asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sam eagerly responded.

They soon found themselves at a small diner called Avatar Cafe near their houses.

"So, have you been here before?" Santana asked him.

"Actually I haven't."

Santana looked at him in surprise.

"I know, shocker right? You would think since my family has spent every summer here for years that we would've gotten around to eating here but we always end up eating at Lily's Diner since it's Brittany's favorite place. In case you haven't noticed, it's pretty hard to say no to my sister."

Santana chuckled before nodding.

"Oh trust me, I know."

After that, their conversation flowed easily, with only a few awkward pauses. They had just started eating dessert when Santana noticed Sam looking at his piece of pie in deep concentration.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

When he didn't respond, she reached out and touched his arm. Sam looked up startled.

"Sorry, did you ask me something?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You were looking at that pie like you were trying to make an important decision."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

Santana looked at the uncertainty on Sam's face and shot him an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead and ask what you want."

"I don't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but I was just wondering if you and Brittany had talked details about what would happen after summer? Don't get me wrong, I like you Santana, I truly do and I think you're great for my sister but I want to make sure she won't be left heartbroken. I know it's none of my business but I just get protective over her."

"It's okay, you're just looking out for your sister. We haven't gone into too much detail. All we've figured out so far is that we're going to try the long distance thing. If it were under different circumstances, I probably would pack up everything and move to New York to be with her but since my career is just starting up I can't really do that. I'm hoping to talk to her about it sometime next week but it's definitely going to be before our parents show up."

Sam smiled at Santana's words. He had seen Brittany love different people but he had never seen her in love until she met Santana. Looking at Santana sitting across from him, he could tell that Santana was just as in love with Brittany as Brittany was with her.

"So are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get a smoothie to go. What are you doing?" She asked when she saw Sam taking out his wallet.

"Paying the bill…"

"No, this was my idea, I'm paying it." Santana argued, reaching into her purse to take out her wallet.

"Come on, just let me pay. Think of it as a thank you for making my sister so happy."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I know, now go get your smoothie, I'll go start the car." Sam said as he put down the correct amount of change plus a tip on the table.

Santana didn't get a chance to complain any further before Sam was out the door. She sighed before going up to the counter to order her smoothie. As she waited for her smoothie, she felt someone stand close behind her.

"You come here often?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the guy's use of the most commonly used pickup line. She turned around to tell him to back off but stopped when she saw whom it was.

"Do you make it a habit to hit on your ex-girlfriends' current girlfriend? She smirked at the guy whose face quickly morphed to shock when he realized who she was.

"You're-"

"Santana, Brittany's girlfriend and you're Jason, the guy that was stupid enough to cheat on the most amazing girl ever. Now that we're all caught up," Santana turned back to the counter to grab her smoothie, "I'm going to leave now."

She tried to step around him but he just matched her steps. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're seriously going to act like a five year old? Come on, just get out of the way."

Jason crossed his arms in defiance.

"I'm not moving until you agree to break up with Brittany. I made a stupid mistake by cheating on her but I'm not going to let someone like you get in the way of winning her back."

"Are you serious? Is he serious?" Santana turned to look back at the waitress who had rung her up for the smoothie as the waitress looked on, not sure what to do about their confrontation, "You do realize that Brittany isn't a prize to be won, right? She can make her own decisions and if she wanted to be with you, she would but she's not. She's with me and unlike you; I'm not going to do anything that will mess that up. Now are you going to move or not?!"

"What's going on?"

Jason and Santana turned to look at Sam, who had just entered the diner. Once Sam saw whom Santana was talking to, he went to stand beside her.

"I came back to see what was taking you so long with your smoothie. Are you okay?" Sam asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Santana gave him a thankful smile.

They both turned to look at Jason when they heard him clapping.

"Wow, you have some nerve giving me shit for cheating on Brittany when here you are with her brother and no Brittany in sight."

Santana saw red. She didn't like that Jason was accusing her of cheating and much less cheating with Brittany's brother of all people. She balled her fist while holding her smoothie tightly in her other hand and took a step forward, trying to hold back a smirk when she noticed Jason take a slight step back.

"First of all, I'm gay so even if I were cheating on Brittany, which I would never do, it sure as hell wouldn't be with a guy. Second of all, I know this might be a hard concept for your tiny brain to understand but a guy and girl can be friends without wanting to sleep with each other. Third of all, this might come as a shocker to you but generally when you're dating someone, you get to know their siblings, especially if they're close with them. Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be leaving now!"

Santana took a step but was once again blocked by Jason. He seemed to realize that was a bad idea when he saw how much angrier that one move made Santana.

"That's it!"

Santana took the lid off her smoothie and threw it in Jason's face. Everyone in the diner started to clap and cheer.

"I would've punched you but I'm sure I would have heard a lecture form Brittany about violence not solving anything and I really don't want to make her mad so thanks for making me waste a perfectly good smoothie!"

"You know what? Fuck you!" Jason yelled before storming out.

Santana turned to look at the waitress who was frozen in shock, "I'm sorry about the mess."

"It's okay." The waitress managed to say.

Santana and Sam turned to leave but were stopped by a voice.

"Wait!"

They turned around to see the waitress walking towards them with a smoothie in her hand.

"Here, on the house since you had to waste your other one on that asshole."

"Thanks…" Santana looked at the girl's nametag, "Wendy."

"You're welcome Santana."

Santana was surprised that this waitress knew her name. Wendy must have noticed the surprise on her face too because she looked down in embarrassment.

"I uhm recognize you from YouTube. I love your music."

"I'm happy to hear that. How about a picture and autograph?"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

After taking a picture with Wendy and signing an autograph, Santana turned to Sam.

"Alright now we can go. Bye Wendy." Santana waved at the waitress.

"Bye, and don't worry, I won't tell any magazine or anything about what happened. You know, the whole girlfriend thing."

"It would've been fine, I'm not trying to hide anything but I appreciate it."

* * *

Once they finally made it back to the house, Santana dropped herself on the couch.

"Who knew going to lunch would be so exhausting." Santana sighed.

"Yeah, but you did handle yourself pretty well back there although I would have loved to see you punch that jerk."

Santana laughed.

"Trust me, I wanted to but all I could picture was Brittany pouting once she found out I punched someone. That girl does not like violence."

"You are so whipped." Sam mocked.

"I am not!" Santana hit him with one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"You so are!" Sam retaliated by hitting her with a throw pillow as well.

"Oh you are so on!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brittany and her friends walked into the house only to find the living room in a mess.

"What the hell is going on?" Brittany asked, taking in the sight of pillows strewn all across the living room floor.

"War!" Sam yelled as he jumped up from behind a couch and threw a pillow at her.

"Britt, no!" Santana showed up seemingly out of nowhere and threw herself in front of Brittany, getting hit in face from Sam's pillow.

"Yes! I win!" Sam proceeded to do a victory dance.

"What the hell is going on?" Skylar whispered to Brittany.

"Don't question it, they're bonding and that's all I care about." She whispered back.

Santana got up from the floor and glared at Sam.

"That's not fair! You threw it at Brittany who wasn't even playing. I was protecting _your_ sister."

Sam smirked.

"You know what they say, 'All is fair in love and war.'"

* * *

**AN:** So I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but I'm estimating around 20 chapters so we're almost to the end. I'll keep you guys posted if that number changes.


	15. Chapter 15: Worrying

**AN:** Look who's back with a chapter so soon! For those of you who celebrate Christmas, I hope you are having/had a good one. Happy holiday to the rest of you who celebrate something other than Christmas.

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** It seems quite a few people enjoyed Santana and Sam hanging out. Fun fact: I totally wasn't planning on having them bond. The idea just came to me.

**GundamBrittana:** I'm glad you enjoyed them hanging out together :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Worrying

"I don't like this." Brittany told Quinn as she was lying down on the couch waiting for Santana to get back from lunch.

Quinn chuckled.

"I thought you wanted them to bond."

"I did but… I don't know. I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

"A little. I mean Santana does not warm up to people easily so the fact that Sam is basically her new best friend now kind of amazes me."

Brittany sighed at Quinn's response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just they've gone to lunch together basically every day since last week when they went for the first time. I just wonder what they even talk about. Do you think they talk about me?" Brittany asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I also think it's a little weird that they mostly bonded because of their run in with Jason. I just can't believe he actually tried to get Santana to break up with me."

They both turned to the doorway when they heard the front door open and laughter filter in. Santana and Sam walked in playfully pushing each other.

"I still can't believe you tried to juggle to impress those girls, what are you, five?" Santana laughed.

"Oh please, like you could've done any better?" Sam shot back.

"I could have and I have. I mean have you seen your sister?" Santana motioned to where Brittany was sitting.

"Gross, do not talk about Brittany like that when I'm within hearing range. You've got to admit though, those girls were hot."

"I'll give you that, especially the one with the-"

Santana was cut off by Brittany clearing her throat.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" Brittany asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uhm, what I meant to say is they were alright but none of them can compare to my beautiful girlfriend." Santana said as she walked over to Brittany and gave her a soft kiss, "I love you." She murmured against Brittany's lips before pulling away and taking a seat next to her.

"I love you too." Brittany grinned.

"Alright," Sam clapped his hands to get their attention, "I told Puck I would meet him at the Black Mace Bar so I'm going to head over there now. Quinn, do you want to come?"

"And watch you two try to pick up girls? No thanks. I will walk out with you though. I'll go find Rachel and see if she wants to go shopping or something. Do you two want to come?" Quinn addressed her last question to the two girls on the couch.

Before Brittany could open her mouth to answer the question, Santana cut in.

"No we're good. You guys have a good time."

Brittany stared at Santana. She noticed that Santana suddenly seemed nervous, if her wringing her hands was any indication.

"Alright, I'll see you two later!" Quinn shouted over her shoulder as she walked out.

Sam went in to hug Brittany.

"I'll see you later sis."

Brittany let out a silent bye then she watched on in shock as Sam went in to hug Santana. She was even more shocked when Santana accepted the hug with no complaints. She was so shocked that she almost missed the whispered "Don't be nervous" that Sam directed to Santana. Once he pulled away, he smiled at both girls before turning to walk out the door.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow!" Sam shouted before the front door closed and the girls were left alone.

"So… you and Sam have been spending quite a lot of time together. Should I be worried?" Brittany joked, trying to ease the tension that had settled between them.

Santana cracked a smile but didn't say anything.

"Look, I love that you two are getting along but I kind of miss having lunch with you. Can you ditch him tomorrow and have lunch with me?"

"No."

Brittany pulled away from Santana when she heard the one word answer. Santana noticed Brittany's questioning gaze and quickly amended her statement.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I can't because I'm not the only one having lunch with him. I figured you, Sam, Skylar, and I could all go to lunch together. We haven't really hung out just the four of us and I kind of wanted to see the Pierce-Evans children in action."

Brittany smiled widely before leaning in and kissing Santana. Santana hummed in happiness.

"What was that for?" Santana asked once Brittany pulled away.

"I'm just so happy that you get along with my siblings. So what do you want to do now because I have some ideas." Brittany said as she leaned in and kissed Santana. The kiss quickly became heated but before anything else could happen, Santana pulled away. Brittany frowned when she noticed that Santana was once again nervously wringing her hands.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, "Does this have anything to do with what Sam whispered in your ear earlier?"

Santana froze.

"You heard that?"

"I just heard him telling you not to be nervous."

"Ok, uhm… we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany quickly asked. She knew that probably wasn't what Santana wanted to talk about but that was the first place her mind went to when she heard those words.

Santana's head snapped up when she heard the question leave Brittany's mouth.

"No, of course not! Actually, it's the opposite. I wanted to talk about the plans after summer. I know we've kind of talked about it but we never went into details about it."

"Oh." Brittany knew this talk was coming, especially since they only had a week before they went their separate ways, but she wasn't expecting to have it now. The only thing that gave her comfort was the fact that they had already decided that they weren't going to break up.

"Since our parents are coming in a few days, I figured we should talk about it because I don't know about your parents but my mom will definitely want to hear at least some plan about how we're going to make it work."

"I'm sure my parents will want to know too."

"Alright, well first things first. We both agree we're not breaking up. I know we're not exactly rolling in money so chances are that we won't be able to see each other a lot especially once I start doing press for my debut album but we'll make it work."

"I was thinking, since chances are you'll be busier than I'll be and it's probably easier for me to take time off, I can just visit you in L.A. We can just figure out a time where you won't be so busy that way we actually have time to spend together."

Santana nodded in agreement.

"I do want to visit you in New York at least once though. I've only been to New York once with my old Glee Club but I didn't get a chance to explore much because we were busy practicing for our competition. I'll talk to my manager and see if we can figure out specific dates."

"And I'll talk to my boss and figure out what days he can give me off. I'm sure I have quite a bit vacation time saved up seeing as I've never actually gone on a vacation since I started working there."

"Great!" Santana said as she started getting up from the couch. She was stopped by Brittany wrapping her hand around Santana's wrist.

"Where are you going?" Brittany pouted.

"Well I figured I would call my manager so we could get those dates."

Brittany shook her head and pulled Santana down on top of her.

"You can do that or we can take advantage of this big empty house." Brittany whispered as she trailed her hand up Santana's thigh. Santana's breath hitched and she barely managed to nod before she was being pulled towards the bedroom by a giggling Brittany.

'_Yeah, calling my manager can definitely wait.'_

* * *

"So where are we going for lunch?" Skylar asked Santana as they waited for Sam and Brittany to get ready.

"Well I was going to let Brittany choose so we'll probably end up going to-"

"Lily's diner. Got it." Skylar cut her off, "I don't get why Brittany is so obsessed with that place."

"It has awesome burgers."

Skylar turned around to find her sister skipping into the room.

"Are we ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"We're just waiting for Sam." Santana replied.

"Sam, get your ass down here! I'm hungry!" Brittany yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Have a little patience!" He yelled back.

Twenty minutes later they were all seated at a booth in Lily's Diner and enjoying their food.

"So the parents are coming in a couple of days. Are you two worried about meeting them?" Skylar asked as she took a sip of her Coke.

"Nah, I already kind of met Santana's mom over Skype so I only really need to worry about her dad. Santana on the other hand is terrified."

"I am not!" Santana argued, "I just want your parents to like me."

"Can you guys please tell her she has nothing to worry about?" Brittany asked her siblings.

"Britt is right San. Our dad is like the most laid back guy, I'm sure he'll love you. As for our mom, once she sees that you treat Brittany right she'll be just as in love with you as Brittany is… but you know in a totally platonic way."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister's answer.

"See you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Santana was worried, like really worried. Her mom had just informed her that she had neglected to tell her dad why exactly they were going to visit Santana and this morning when she finally told him, he had gotten really quiet and walked out of the room. Her mom tried to reassure her that her dad would be on his best behavior but Santana was still worried that her dad meeting her girlfriend would be too much for him and he would go back to not speaking to her like a few years ago when she was in high school. That's what she was currently thinking about when she felt the couch cushion next to her dip, indicating someone had sat down. She looked to her left and found Brittany staring at her.

"All right, that's it. You have been worrying all day about your dad even after I told you that I don't care how he treats me so I am taking you out for lunch and then we are going for a walk on the beach. My parents aren't getting here until tonight and you said your mom told you they probably won't end up coming until tomorrow morning so you need to get out of the house and your mind off of this."

Before Santana could complain, Brittany dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Babe, you can't seriously be jealous." Santana laughed at the annoyed look on Brittany's face.

They had been relaxing on the beach when a girl had started to flirt with Santana. Brittany did not appreciate that to say the least.

"She was hitting on you." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, and I told her I wasn't interested."

"I know," Brittany sighed, "but I still didn't like it."

Santana stopped Brittany from walking any further.

"Hey, this isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know I love you and only have eyes for you. I just want to make sure because, at the risk of sounding full of myself, when I get to L.A. and my career starts picking up there are going to be articles and rumors about me and who I'm dating. I just don't ever want you to think that I'm cheating on you or something."

"Honey, I know that. Yeah, maybe I got a little jealous that that girl was flirting and I'm sure I'll get jealous when all those rumors start popping up but I know you would never cheat on me."

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce."

"And I love you Santana Lopez."

They kissed before pulling away and just stared at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"You know, Sam and Skylar were going to be out of the house for the day and my parents aren't supposed to get here for another few hours…"

It was less than a second before Brittany was practically being dragged to the house by an over eager Santana.

* * *

They crashed through the door, lips connected and hands roaming over each other's bodies. Santana was in the process of unbuttoning Brittany's top when they heard someone clear their throat. They both froze before slowly turning towards the living room. There, sitting on the couch, were both sets of parents.

'_Well, so much for making a good impression.' _Santana thought.

* * *

**AN:** So Santana and Brittany talked a little more about their after summer plans but of course they got distracted before they could completely resolve anything but don't worry, they will make progress soon. Next chapter we officially meet the parents and Brittany has a word (or several) with Santana's dad.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Parents

**AN:** I hope you all had happy holidays and a good new year! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Comment Replies:**

**Guest:** It seems quite a few of you enjoyed the ending :) I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

* * *

Chapter 16: Meeting the Parents

"Mom, dad! What are you doing here so early?" Brittany asked as she hurried to button up her shirt.

"Well, there was less traffic then expected." Her dad answered trying to hold back a laugh at his daughter's embarrassment, "Sorry to… interrupt."

"Mami, papi; what about you two? I thought you two weren't getting here until tomorrow morning." Santana asked her parents.

"That was the plan but we wanted to surprise you. We stopped by our beach house but your friends informed us that you were probably here, seeing as you spent most of your nights here. Now I know we technically already met, but maybe you'd like to introduce Brittany to your father."

Before Santana could make any formal introductions, Brittany's mom cut in.

"Wait, Brittany you already met your girlfriend's mom but I haven't met your girlfriend yet. That's not very fair."

"It wasn't planned, I kind of just walked in on one of their Skype calls but you're all here now so… mom, dad this is Santana Lopez, my girlfriend."

Santana stepped forward and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

"Please, call us Frank and Cathy." Frank Pierce told her.

Santana smiled at them before turning to her parents and taking a deep breath.

"Mami you already met Brittany."

"Of course, it's nice to finally meet you in person Brittany." Maribel hugged Brittany.

"You too Mrs. Lopez." Brittany smiled, returning the hug.

"Now Brittany, none of this formal nonsense. Just call me Maribel."

Brittany nodded in agreement before turning to the man who was still seated on the couch.

"Papi, this is my girlfriend Brittany, Britt this is my dad."

"It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Lopez, I've heard so much about you." Brittany gave him her brightest smile she could muster and held out her hand for him to shake.

He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly bringing his hand up to shake hers. He then let go of her hand and looked away from her.

"Well," Santana started when it was obvious her father wasn't going to say anything to Brittany, "you all can go ahead and settle in and Brittany and I will just go to the store to buy the things we need for dinner tonight."

"Oh honey, you don't have to cook for us. We'll be happy to do it." Cathy offered.

"No we insist." Santana responded while grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her towards the front door.

"Okay, if you insist. Oh and Brittany if you can please let your siblings know about dinner tonight. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Sure thing mom." Brittany barely managed to respond before Santana managed to pull her out the door.

* * *

Brittany and Santana spent the whole car ride to the grocery store in silence. Once Santana parked the car and they started walking, she finally spoke.

"That was a disaster." Santana said once they entered the store.

"What makes you think that, the fact that our parents saw us making out like horny teenagers and you undressing me or the fact that your dad didn't say one word to me and could barely look me in the eye. At least my parents seem to like you, your dad definitely hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he was just probably shocked. Besides, what happened to the optimistic 'He's going to love me.'"

"Santana, I'm the first girl you ever introduced him to as your girlfriend. I was already starting at a disadvantage but I could work with that. I knew I wasn't going to be his favorite person in the beginning but now that he saw us…saw you undressing me, I don't know if I can win him over. He probably thinks I corrupted his little girl."

"Hey, hey, hey," Santana stepped in front of Brittany and held her hands, "Look at me."

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes.

"Yes maybe we didn't make the best first impression but if he lets that affect how he sees you as a person then that's his problem. Look at your parents and my mom. They all saw the same thing he did and yet they treated us with respect. If he thinks he can use that as an excuse to not like you then he has another thing coming. I will not let him disrespect my girl, okay?"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Thank you. I love you." Brittany whispered before pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too." Santana gave her a quick kiss, "Now come on, we have to finish buying the groceries since we're apparently cooking dinner tonight."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Why'd you offer to do that?"

"I don't know, I panicked. I needed an excuse for us to get out of there."

"Well you know you're going to be doing all the cooking right? Unless you want me to burn the kitchen down."

"Yeah, yeah. You can be my supervisor."

"Ooh a job that entails me looking at you the whole time… that sounds like my kind of job."

* * *

"I can't believe that happened. Way to make a good impression Satan." Puck laughed.

After buying groceries, Brittany had sent a text to Sam and Skylar letting them know about dinner that night. They let Brittany know that the whole gang was down by the beach so that's where Santana and Brittany had headed. They had just finished telling their friends what had happened.

"Oh shut up Puckerman!" Santana growled.

"So Santana, how did your father take meeting Brittany?" Rachel asked.

Although she didn't show it, Rachel had been worried about Brittany meeting Santana's dad. She witnessed first hand how down Santana was when her father and grandmother rejected her. She would sometimes hear her dads and Santana's mom talking about them and it was never good. She just wanted to make sure that Santana wouldn't end up hurt again.

"It went as well as you would expect a semi-homophobic father witnessing his daughter undressing her girlfriend in front of him to go. He was quiet and didn't really talk but Brittany and I left right after to buy groceries. We'll see how dinner goes tonight. Speaking of, we should get going Brittany if we want to get dinner done in time."

"Are you guys coming right now or staying out for a while longer?" Brittany addressed her question to her siblings.

'We'll go with you guys right now. I want to see mom and dad. I haven't seen them in months." Skylar answered.

"Are you sure you three don't want to join us for dinner? I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind." Santana asked Puck, Quinn, and Rachel.

"And be part of the awkwardness that is sure to ensue? No thanks." Puck answered before being hit on the shoulder by Quinn.

"What the idiot meant to say is that this is a chance for the families to get to know each other and it'd probably be better if we weren't there but we'll see you all tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Santana and Brittany stood outside the front door hands full of groceries that they had taken out of the car, psyching themselves up for the inevitably awkward dinner.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

* * *

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the dinner. Santana had cooked lasagna with the help of Brittany (Brittany was in charge of taking out the ingredients and "supervising" Santana) and now both families were seated around the dining table, eating quietly.

Santana looked around the table, desperately trying to think of something to say. She caught Cathy's eye and smiled. Cathy smiled back before clearing her throat. She could tell Santana wanted the quiet to end so she thought she'd help her out.

"So Santana, we've heard so much about you but Brittany has failed to mention what you do for a living."

Santana turned to look at Brittany. She was confused why Brittany wouldn't tell her parents that she's a singer until she remembered Skylar telling her that their mom is a practical woman and preferred Brittany get a degree instead of becoming a dancer. Santana started to worry that Cathy wouldn't like Brittany dating a singer as opposed to someone with a degree.

"Santana, are you okay?"

Santana looked up to see everyone staring at her. She had spaced out and hadn't noticed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. To answer your question, I'm a singer. After the summer I'm actually flying back to L.A to start on my album."

"Oh… that's nice." Cathy said before going back to eating her dinner.

Santana sent Brittany a worried look but Brittany just put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Wait a minute, Santana Lopez. You don't happen to be the same Santana Lopez that our Skylar is obsessed with, are you?" Frank asked.

"Actually, that would be me."

"I'm not obsessed!"

Santana and Skylar answered at the same time.

"Honey, all the times we went to visit you in New York, her music was all you would play."

Skylar turned red with embarrassment as Santana sent her a smirk. She was definitely going to be using that as teasing material.

"What a small world, who would have thought Brittany would end up dating Skylar's celebrity crush."

"Oh my god dad, please stop talking." Skylar pleaded, dropping her head in her hands to hide how red her face had turned.

The rest of them laughed. Santana sat there, smug at learning this new information about Skylar. She knew Skylar like her music, she just didn't know how much. Sam noticed the smug look on Santana's face and decided to help his younger sister out.

"What are you all smug about Santana? I remember someone having a huge crush on Brittany and hating me because they thought I was her boyfriend."

Santana's smug smile was quickly wiped off her face. The rest of the table laughed.

After that, dinner went smoothly. There weren't any more awkward silences, well at least not until they got to the dessert. Brittany had warned her parents that Santana's dad wasn't the most open-minded man, and had warned them to avoid topics that would lead to their sexuality. She hadn't thought that she needed to warn Sam as well. They were all eating their cheesecake when Sam brought up what happened with Jason at the diner last week.

"Wait, who's Jason?" Maribel asked.

"Oh, he's Brittany's ex-boyfriend." Sam answered.

The sound of a fork clattering on a plate quieted everyone. They all turned to look at the source. Santana's dad sat there staring at Brittany.

"I'm sorry Sam, I might have misheard you but did you say ex-boyfriend?" He asked never taking his eyes off of Brittany.

"Uhm…yeah…" Sam hesitantly answered.

"I thought you were gay."

"Miguel!" Maribel chastised him.

"No it's okay Maribel. I'm actually bisexual Dr. Lopez."

"I see… I'm just going to get some air."

"Miguel…" Maribel tried to stop him but he just walked out.

Santana sighed.

"I'm sorry mija, maybe I should…" She made to get up but Santana stopped her.

"Mami, don't. You can't keep running after him and trying to fix things. If he doesn't want to accept Brittany or me, that's fine. He's made up his mind and has to live with the consequences. I'm over trying to dance around the subject just so he feels more comfortable. So can we please just enjoy the rest of our dessert?"

* * *

Brittany smiled at the scene before her. Santana was currently sitting next to Sam and Skylar laughing about who knows what while Maribel was talking to her parents. She was glad that everyone seemed to get along… well almost everyone. She frowned at the thought of Dr. Lopez. She didn't show it but Brittany knew Santana was hurt that her dad once again walked away from her. Just then Santana looked up and noticed the frown on Brittany's face.

"Are you okay?" Santana mouthed.

Brittany nodded her head before holding up her finger, signaling that she would be back in a minute. Santana nodded in understanding. Brittany turned and walked out the door to get some fresh air. She stopped when she noticed who was on the porch steps. It had been a couple of hours since Dr. Lopez had walked out so she hadn't been expecting to find him still there. He turned at the sound of the door closing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here. I'll just go back inside." Brittany apologized but before she could open the door again, he spoke up.

"You don't need to run."

Brittany froze and slowly turned back around. She found him staring at her. It wasn't until he motioned with his hand that she noticed he had moved to the side to give her space to sit down. She took a seat next to him.

"I'm sure Santana told you about me and what happened in high school."

He waited until she nodded before he continued.

"Then I'm sure you hate me."

"I don't hate you Dr. Lopez, I just hate how you make Santana feel."

"You know, when she was little I dreaded the day that she would start dating. I just wanted to protect her from everything and that included boys. I was sure once she got to high school, she'd announce that she had a boyfriend. Next thing I know, she was a sophomore in high school and still no boyfriend. Not even a mention of a crush."

Brittany thought it would be best not to mention that although Santana didn't date any guys, Santana had slept with Puck once.

"I thought I was going to be lucky and not witness her dating until she was older and moved out. Of course, I knew that was just false hope. Santana doesn't know this but I suspected she might not be straight I just didn't want to believe it. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss. Anyway, like I was saying, all I ever wanted to do was protect her, I never thought that I would be the one she needs protection from. I don't think you're a bad person Brittany, I was just a little shocked to find out you had an ex-boyfriend."

"Two."

"I'm sorry?"

"I actually have two ex-boyfriends. I had one in high school. I also have an ex-girlfriend from high school."

"Brittany, can I ask you something personal?"

"Well seeing as I basically just told you my dating history, I don't see why not."

Miguel chuckled at that.

"Did you have an easy high school experience? I mean, were people accepting?"

"Not at all. I did have a couple of supportive friends and Sam always had my back too but people just didn't understand I guess."

"See, if you could be with a guy, why aren't you? Wouldn't that have made your life easier?"

"Sure maybe that would be easier…for everyone else but not for me. I can't help who I fall for. I could have fallen for anyone, it just happened to be your daughter."

"Thank you Brittany. I know I have a lot of work to do when it comes to accepting my daughter and accepting you two as a couple, I just need time."

"And Santana understands that. All that she asks is that you try to at least treat her with respect."

"I will, and I'll also treat you with respect."

"You don't have to-"

"Of course I do. You're a person, you should be treated like one…regardless of my beliefs."

"Britt, is everything okay?"

Brittany and Miguel turned around to see Santana standing there, looking at them curiously. Brittany gave her a bright smile.

"Yup, everything's good," she turned to Miguel, "feel free to come back inside, if you're feeling up for it."

She stood up and walked up to Santana. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading back inside. Santana was about to follow after her before stopping and looking at her dad.

"If you said anything bad to her-"

"I didn't, I promise. That girl really loves you."

Santana didn't answer, just kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't deserve it but I'd like another chance. I'm honestly trying Santana, I just need some time."

"I don't know if I should give you another chance," Miguel deflated at her words, "but I will."

He looked up at her with hope.

"Consider yourself on probation but I swear dad, one more misstep and that's it. You hurt Brittany or me because of your close-minded views and I want you out of my life…forever. I can't keep getting my hopes up just to have you turn your back on me whenever you feel uncomfortable. It's your last chance, use it wisely."

"I understand."

"Are you coming back in, or are you just going to keep wallowing out here?"

"I think I'm just going to head back to the beach house. You know, give your mother some more time to cool off. I'm sure I'm going to hear an earful from her."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to go easy on you."

"I appreciate it. So are you sleeping at the house or…"

"If it's okay with the Pierces, I'm going to be sleeping here. I've kind of been sleeping here basically since Brittany and I started dating."

Santana noticed her dad flinch at her words and open his mouth to say something. She braced herself for what she was sure was going to be a lecture on how she shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as Brittany but was pleasantly surprised at what actually came out of his mouth.

"Honestly Santana, why couldn't you and Brittany stay at our house? Sam seems responsible enough to take care of their house without Brittany but your friends… Rachel and Quinn are great but that Noah has never been the sharpest tool in the shed. I can't believe you left him unsupervised in our house. If I find anything in that house broken, you are paying for it."

He smiled when he noticed Santana's sigh of relief. Santana walked down the porch steps and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Santana was glad that her dad already seemed to be making an effort. It was a small step but it was a start.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm being serious about you paying for any damage."

Santana laughed and let go of her dad.

"I'll see you tomorrow mija."

"Bye papi."

She watched him walk home before rejoining the party inside.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter, Brittany and Santana make plans on when exactly they'll see each other after summer, Brittany talks to her mom about dancing, and more progress is made with Santana's dad. So for now it looks like this story will definitely be ending on Ch. 20. Just a few more chapters to go :)


	17. Chapter 17: Progress

**AN:** So sorry that's it's been like a month since I last updated. I've been busy with school but my ASL class was cancelled today so I figured it'd be the perfect time to update. I didn't get a chance to reply to everyone's comments for last chapter but thank you to everyone who did review. A few of you have asked about a sequel for more info about that, read the AN at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Progress

Cathy Pierce walked into the kitchen in the morning to find Brittany and Santana pacing back and forth on their phones and Skylar sitting there, watching them.

"What about October?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Did you get that Ash?"

There was a short pause as the person on the other line answered her.

"Come on Ash, work with me. I just need one week!"

Cathy went to sit next to Skylar.

"So, what's going on with your sister and Santana?"

"They're trying to figure out a week where they can visit each other, so far it's not going good. It's easy for Brittany to get time off but Santana is a whole other story. She's talking to her manager right now but she's being difficult. It helps that Santana already has all her songs written but she's going to be really busy recording and doing press."

"Right…her singing career. So did she always do this or did she go to college first?"

"Mom, can I talk to you in private please?" Skylar grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room before she had a chance to answer.

"Skylar, what's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong! I just didn't want Santana or Brittany to hear you criticizing her career choice."

"Honey, I wasn't criticizing her career choice, I was just asking a question."

"Mom, I love you but sometimes you can be unreasonable. Why do you think Brittany failed to mention what Santana does for a living?"

Skylar watched her mom shoot her a confused look. Skylar sighed at her mom's obliviousness.

"She knew you wouldn't 100% approve that Santana has no college degree and has a career in music."

"And why exactly would she think that?"

"Mom, you can't be serious. Brittany gave up a chance at a dancing career because you didn't approve and wanted her to get a college degree instead."

"That is not true. She chose to go to MIT because she loved math and wanted a degree for it. She even ended up majoring in math at NYU."

"Mom, Brittany doesn't love math she's just good at it. What she loves is dancing. Why do you think she got a job as a dance instructor with crappy pay? She could've gotten a much better job somewhere else with much better pay but she didn't because she wanted to be doing something she loved. She still does."

"So you're saying it's my fault Brittany isn't doing what she loves?"

"No, I'm saying you played a big part in her decisions when it came to her future."

Cathy sighed before turning to look into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Brittany playfully dancing with Santana.

"I never meant to make her think she would be a disappointment if she chose to dance instead of getting a degree."

"I know, and I've tried telling her that but I think she needs to hear it from you."

Skylar gave her a reassuring smile before heading back into the kitchen.

"So did you two work out a schedule or am I going to have to deal with a moping Brittany for a while?" Skylar teased.

Brittany glared at her sister but Skylar just ignored her.

"Well Ash, my manger, said that she can give me a few days off sometime in the next couple of months but after that she's not sure. She said she'd call me back."

"So who's visiting who?"

"Well if everything works out, I'm going to be visiting Brittany on November for her birthday, stay for 4 days before flying to Ohio the day before Thanksgiving to spend the holidays with my family. After that, it depends when my manager says I'll have free time."

"I'm just glad I only have to go less than 3 months before I get to see you again." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

"Yeah but then who knows how long you're going to go without seeing each other." Skylar replied.

"Not helping Skylar." Santana glared at her.

Skylar put her hands up in surrender and mouthed sorry. Once Brittany and Santana separated from their hug, Cathy walked into the kitchen.

"So girls, what is the plan for today?"

"Nothing special today, probably just going to hang out with our friends but I was hoping tomorrow we can all have dinner together since it's the end of summer and Brittany and Skylar will be leaving Tuesday morning. It will be a last chance for all of us to be together before we all have to go our separate ways."

"That sounds wonderful, are you leaving on Tuesday as well?" Cathy asked Santana.

"My friends are but I'm staying until Saturday with my parents."

"Well since you have nothing special planned today, do you mind if I steal my daughter for lunch today? There's something I have to talk to her about."

Brittany and Santana gave each other a questioning glance before Santana shrugged.

"Sure…"

"Great, Brittany we can have lunch at 2 today. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure mom but what do you want to talk about?"

Santana noticed Cathy quickly glance at her before turning back to Brittany.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Now I'm going to go wake up your father so we can all eat breakfast. Santana, call your parents and ask them if they want to join us."

With that, Cathy left them to go wake up her husband.

* * *

Later on in the day, Santana was hanging out with her friends since Brittany had just left to have lunch with her mother. They wasted no time in asking her how it went.

"It was a little rough in the beginning. My dad actually walked out during dinner."

"What?! I cannot believe him! After everything he put you through in high school-you know what? Where is he? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Rachel stood up, ready to walk away.

Santana managed to grab her shirt and pull her back before she could go any further.

"Whoa there! I appreciate you coming to my defense Berry but there's no need. He ended up apologizing. I gave him one last chance so hopefully he doesn't mess it up."

"What made Dr. L change his mind?" Puck asked.

"Brittany actually. I don't know what she said to him but all I know is that I caught them talking and after that my dad apologized and asked for another chance."

"I'm not surprised, my sister has a way with people. She could probably make the most cold-hearted man melt." Sam said.

"Speaking of, where is your better half Santana? I'd figure you two would be attached at the hip especially since she leaves in a few days." Quinn asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Her mom wanted to talk to her about something so they're having lunch together."

"Any idea about what?"

"I'm not sure but she gave me a weird look when she said it. I hope it's nothing bad."

"There's no way it's anything bad. My mom loved everything about you." Sam reassured her.

"Really? Even the fact that I'm a singer and have never gone to college?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Well…" Sam trailed off.

"See I knew last night that she didn't approve." Santana put her head in her hands.

"Santana she does approve. Don't worry, she's doesn't want to talk to Brittany about you, she's going to talk to her about her dancing." Skylar explained.

"What?"

"I may have told her that she might want to let Brittany know that it would be okay with her if Brittany chose dancing as a career."

"Oh, has Brittany been thinking about making a career out of it?"

Santana wondered why Brittany hadn't talked to her about it.

"Not really but I can tell she wishes she could. She's just worried about what our mom would think. Hopefully if she hears that mom won't be disappointed, then maybe she can start thinking about it again."

"Well in that case, I hope everything goes good at their lunch."

* * *

Brittany and her mom were currently at the Mug Shot Café where they had just paid for their drinks.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to go to a diner or something? I thought you wanted to get lunch?"

"I do and we will but I want to talk to you first."

"Is this about Santana? I saw how you reacted yesterday when she said she was a singer. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't think you would approve and-"

"Brittany, calm down." Cathy interrupted her daughter's rambling, "This is not about Santana, at least not really but now that we're on the subject I honestly like Santana."

Brittany's eyes lit up.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. That girl obviously loves you and makes you very happy. That's all I care about. I'll admit I was a little surprised that she is a singer and although I would prefer it if she went to college, she seems to be happy with what she's doing. In the end that's all that matters."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like her. You know this is actually where we first met…well kind of. I was running late to meet Skylar for lunch and I stopped by here to get us some drinks. I ended up crashing into Santana and causing her to drop her drink but I was in such a hurry I didn't even look up at her when I apologized and paid for her drink. It wasn't until a week later that I officially met her when she came up to talk to me at the beach."

"It's funny how things work out isn't it? I mean look at your dad and me. If you hadn't gotten lost that first day of middle school, Sam would have never helped you, you two wouldn't have become friends, and your dad and I might have never met."

"I'm glad you two met. Ever since my mom…he became happier when you came into his life."

"And what about you Brittany? Are you happy?"

"Yeah…" Brittany answered, not sure where her mom was going with this question.

"Really, so nothing else could make you happier right now? Not even pursuing your dream to become a dancer."

Brittany froze but stayed quiet.

"I don't think in all the years I've known you I ever asked you but why do you love dancing?"

Brittany hesitated before answering.

"My mom loved to dance. I remember getting so excited whenever I saw her dancing. My dad said that as soon as I learned to walk, I would always try to dance with my mom. I was only 5 when she died and I guess I continued to dance as a way to remember her but at some point that stopped being the only reason I danced. I continued dancing not just to remember her but just simply because I loved it."

"And why did you stop? Why didn't you continue dancing after you graduated high school? Why did you choose MIT instead of dancing?"

Brittany looked up in surprise.

"I thought you wanted me to get a degree. You made it seem like you would be disappointed in me if I chose to not go to college."

"Oh honey I never meant to make you feel that way. You could never disappoint me and yes maybe I think it's more practical to get a degree than pursue a career in the arts but you are so talented. If anyone could make it as a dancer it would be you. I'm sorry I made you give up your dream." Cathy said, tearing up.

"Mom…" Brittany got up to sit next to her and hugged her. "You didn't make me do anything and it's not like I can't still chase my dream especially now that I know you'd have no problem with it."

"I just want you to be happy." Cathy said, hugging Brittany tighter.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too Brittany. Now," Cathy pulled away and wiped her eyes, "what's this Skylar was telling me about L.A?"

"Well…" Brittany went on to tell her everything that had happened before moving to New York and Skylar's suggestion to move to L.A.

* * *

"Hey." Brittany greeted her girlfriend as she lay down on the couch with her head in Santana's lap.

"Hey, how did lunch go with your mom?" Santana asked, running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Really good actually. We talked about my dancing and some other stuff. She said that if I want to pursue a dancing career then she'd support me 100%."

"Brittany that's great! I'm glad you two got to talk. I know you never told me much about your dancing but Skylar clued me in that day we had a BBQ with Mike and Tina. I'm sorry I didn't just ask you why you don't like to talk about your dancing."

"It's okay. I kind of figured Skylar told you about it when you told me she wanted to talk to me. Honestly, I'm happy she told you because whatever you said to her gave her the courage to talk to me about her worries and helped us communicate better."

"Well I'm happy to help. Now I don't want to pry but about those other things you talked to your mom about…"

"Yes you came up in the conversation and no it wasn't anything bad. My mom loves you and honestly she was feeling a little guilty for making you feel like she didn't approve of your singing. I told her to not worry about it but I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled you aside soon to apologize."

Santana opened up her mouth to say something but was stopped by her parents walking into the room. Brittany quickly sat up. Santana frowned at the loss of contact but knew that Brittany was just worried about her dad. Although he had been making an effort, Santana knew that Brittany didn't want to do anything to rock the boat. That meant Brittany keeping the touching to a minimum, which Santana was not happy about.

"Hey girls!" Maribel greeted them.

"Hey mom, what are you two up to?"

"Oh we're just going to meet Brittany's parents at their house and hang out a little. We'll see you girls later."

Maribel walked out the door but Santana's dad hesitated. He turned to look at both of them with a guilty expression.

"Brittany I know you're worried but please don't feel like you have to walk on eggshells around me. I'm still getting used to your relationship but it doesn't mean you have to act any differently around me. Honestly it would probably help a lot to see you two acting like a normal couple, not that you two aren't a normal couple. Plus, I think my daughter is getting annoyed at the lack of contact and I do not want her to come after me because you won't hold her hand around me." Miguel teased, sending a wink to his daughter.

At his words, Brittany went back to her previous position with her head on Santana's lap. She relaxed when she noticed Santana's dad smile at them.

"Well I better go before your mother becomes impatient."

Once he left, Santana looked down at Brittany.

"How lucky are we that our families like each other?"

"Incredibly lucky." Brittany answered before sitting up to give her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

It was now Sunday afternoon and Brittany and Santana were lounging on Santana's bed. Santana had been writing a song but when Brittany tried to take a peak, Santana quickly shut her songbook and put it away.

"But why can't I see it?" Brittany pouted.

"Because it's not finished yet. I promise you'll be one of the first people to hear it."

"Well can you at least tell me what it's about?"

"Fine, it's about us but that's all I'm saying."

"Fine." Brittany continued to pout but found it hard not to smile when she heard the song was about them.

"Babe, please stop pouting." Santana leaned in and gave her a kiss.

When she pulled away, she found the pout still firmly on Brittany's face.

"Babe-please-stop-pouting." Santana said, giving Brittany a kiss after each word.

This successfully managed to wipe the pout off of Brittany's face and instead sent her into a fit of giggles. Santana stared at her with so much adoration.

"What?" Brittany asked when she stopped giggling and noticed Santana staring at her.

"I'm going to miss you."

Brittany's smile slipped from her face and she sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too."

She leaned in and gently kissed Santana.

"Mija, you and Brittany should-I'm so sorry!"

They broke apart and looked to the bedroom door where Santana's dad was standing with his hand over his eyes. Santana would have found it comical if she wasn't worried about the fact that her dad just walked in on them kissing but then she remembered that he said to just act like a normal couple around him.

"Papi, why are you covering your eyes? Nothing was going on, I was just kissing my girlfriend, you know…what normal couples do."

At his daughter's words, he slowly lowered his hand. He knew what Santana was implying. They were just kissing and nothing was wrong with that. All couples kiss.

"You're right, sorry. I should have knocked first anyway. I just came here to tell you two to get ready for dinner tonight."

He shot them one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Progress." Santana sighed happily.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the tables talking while they waited for their waiter to bring their orders. Santana watched as Brittany talked to Mike and Tina. She turned to her left and looked at her dad. He smiled at her before he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I'd just like to say something."

Santana was a little worried about what he was going to say but relaxed when he smiled and winked at her.

"I know I might not have shown it in the beginning but Brittany, I'd just like to thank you for making my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. So cheers to Brittany and Santana for bringing us all together and more importantly for making me see that it doesn't matter who you love, all that matters is that your happy."

Everyone raised their glass in cheers. Santana leaned into her dad.

"Thank you."

"Of course but I do have one question. Any idea why Rachel has been sending me the stink eye these past couple of days?"

Santana turned to look at Rachel and sure enough Rachel was staring intently at her dad.

"It's okay." Santana mouthed to Rachel.

Rachel's face softened before nodding and turning to Quinn.

"She heard about what happened at dinner on Friday. I'll tell her to back off." Santana reassured her dad.

"No it's okay. I know why she's doing it and I'm glad she and her dads were there for you. I could use some tough love plus it's never a bad thing to have someone looking after you. I'm sure I'll eventually win her trust again just like I hope to win yours back."

Santana gave her dad a hug before turning her attention to the other conversations going on around her. Soon after, their waiter brought their food and they enjoyed their dinner.

"So Santana, have you heard back from your manager yet?" Maribel asked her daughter.

"Uhm yes actually." Santana answered.

Brittany looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You didn't tell me."

Santana turned to look at her with an apologetic smile on her face.

"She called me right before we left the house. I was planning to tell you tonight after dinner."

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to bring it up. It's okay you don't have to say anything until you talk to Brittany." Maribel apologized.

She knew her daughter so she knew that if Santana didn't immediately tell Brittany about the call then it probably wasn't good news.

"No Maribel, it's okay. She can tell me now."

Santana shifted uncomfortably at being the center of attention. Everyone was waiting for her to say something. She turned to Brittany who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well she called and said that it probably won't be possible for me to get a whole week off until sometime in May."

"But that means we won't see each other for like 6 months."

"I know." Santana sighed, "You can try to visit earlier but chances are I won't get much time to spend with you but in my opinion that's better than not seeing you at all."

Brittany was about to respond when she noticed everyone still staring.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just enjoy dinner with our family and friends."

Sensing how uncomfortable the girls were with the unwanted attention, Maribel turned to Mike and Tina.

"So how do you two know Brittany?"

"Well we've been friends with her and Sam since high school."

And just like that, the tension in the room seemed to dissipate. Everyone continued with their own conversations. Santana noticed Brittany still looked a little down so she put her arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I love you." Santana whispered in her ear.

Brittany looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too."

After that, Brittany cheered up a little and joined in on the conversations. Santana sighed, glad she had managed to cheer up her girlfriend for a while. She turned and saw Frank giving her a grateful smile. She figured it was for cheering Brittany up and sent him a smile back. She turned back to look at Brittany and found her laughing at something Tina had said. Looking at Brittany now, Santana knew that she didn't care how long it takes to see Brittany again; all she cared about is that they'd eventually be together again.

* * *

**AN:** For those of you asking if I have a sequel planned, I don't want to make any promises but it is possible. I do have several scenes I wanted to write that just didn't work in this story, including Abuela Lopez meeting Brittany. I'm going to end this story in a way that it works as a stand a lone but open-ended enough that if I choose, I can write a sequel to it. That being said, if I do write a sequel it probably won't be for a while because I have yet to write a sequel for my story Secrets Can Kill and it's been like 2 years and I ended that story on a cliffhanger so I want to focus on writing that.


	18. Chapter 18: Last Encounters and Goodbyes

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been dealing with some personal stuff and just haven't had the energy to write. I'm sorry I didn't reply to reviews last chapter but thank you to those who did and thanks to everyone else who continues to read this story.

Song Used: Norah Jones-Come Away With Me

Shout out to **B** who gave me the song suggestion back in Ch. 8. Also shout out to **Jaminica** who wanted to see Santana punch Jason in the face. This one is for you :)

* * *

Chapter 18: Last Encounters and Goodbyes

"Alright so our bill was $254.37. I usually tip 20%. I'm fine paying the whole tip myself or we can all split it." Miguel said as he took out his phone to do the calculation.

"If you're paying the whole tip, it's $50.87 but if we're splitting it between the 13 of us it's $3.92 each." Brittany answered before he could even pull up the calculator app.

The whole table turned to look at her. The Pierces along with Mike and Tina just smiled, being used to Brittany doing math on the spot. Santana turned to look at her parents who still looked shocked.

"Did I forget to mention that Britt is a math genius?" Santana asked her parents with a smile on her face.

Miguel quickly did the calculation on his phone before looking back up.

"Amazing, can you do that with any calculation?" He asked.

"Pretty much."

He narrowed his eyes.

"298.48x243.10" He asked in a challenging tone.

"72,560.488" Brittany answered within a few seconds.

The next couple of minutes went much the same way with Miguel trying to stump her and Brittany answering everything correctly. Finally, Santana decided to intervene.

"Okay dad, I think you quizzed Brittany enough. Can we just pay and get out of here?"

"Yes of course, I apologize Brittany. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's okay."

As everyone got out their money, Brittany turned to Santana.

"I'm going to go to the restroom really quickly. I'll be right back, okay?"

Santana nodded. Brittany got up and headed to the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. After she had finished, she walked out and started heading back to the table. She noticed that they were all gone and figured that they were waiting for her outside. She detoured and headed to the door before she spotted someone she definitely didn't want to see sitting at a table near the entrance.

'_Maybe if I just walk quickly and avoid eye contact, he won't see me.'_

She only managed to take two steps before she was stopped.

"Brittany?"

She considered just ignoring him and continue walking but that thought went out the window when he stopped in front of her.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hey Jason."

"So how have you been?" He asked.

Brittany scoffed. She couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened. As if he hadn't harassed her girlfriend just last week.

"Stop acting all nice Jason. Santana told me what happened last week. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that seeing you with her reminded me how much I care about you and how stupid I was to cheat on you. I just want another chance."

"Yeah well too bad. Even if I wasn't dating Santana and completely in love with her, there would be no way in hell I would give you another chance. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Brittany walked around him and out the front door but apparently that wasn't enough of a hint for Jason to leave her alone because he followed after her and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"Jason, I suggest you get your hands off me." Brittany growled.

She saw Santana say something to her dad before she started walking towards them.

"Seriously Jason, let go of my arm." Brittany warned him, now more worried about what Santana would do once she reached them.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

She looked behind him only to see Santana mouth an apology. Before she could get a chance to contemplate why Santana would be apologizing, Santana reached them and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"What?!" He yelled as he turned around.

Santana pulled her fist back and punched him as hard as she could. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Fuck!" Santana cradled her hand, as pain shot through it.

Brittany stood there in shock, not sure what to do. Santana took notice of this and looked at her with guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like violence but he was grabbing you and wouldn't let you go and-"

Brittany cut her off with a kiss. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"It's okay, I think I can make an exception this time to the no violence rule."

Santana opened her mouth to respond but felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She tensed up, knowing it was Jason. She braced herself for whatever he was about to do but the hand suddenly disappeared. She turned around only to find her dad pinning Jason against the wall with an arm across his chest.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason spat out, struggling to get loose.

"I'm Dr. Lopez, Santana's father and you must be Jason. I heard you've been harassing my daughter and her girlfriend all summer and can I just say, I really don't appreciate that. You know what kind of doctor I am? I'm an orthopedic surgeon. That means I fix bones for a living and sometimes in order to fix those bones, I have to break them first. I'm not against demonstrating exactly how I do that. Now here's what's going to happen; you are going to leave them alone and stop harassing them. You are to have no contact with them unless they talk to you first. Do you understand me?"

Jason furiously nodded.

"Good, now get out of here." Miguel let him go and pushed him away.

Jason quickly walked away without looking back. Miguel turned to face the girls and smiled at them.

"You girls ready to go home?"

* * *

"Well the good news is it's not broken just sprained. You'll just have to go easy on it for a few days." Miguel said, as he finished wrapping Santana's hand, "Just try to avoid punching guys who are twice your size form now on."

Santana nodded.

"Got it, from now on I'll only punch guys that are my size." She joked.

"Well hopefully he won't be giving you girls any more problems."

"Thank you Dr. Lopez. You seriously didn't have to do that." Brittany told him.

"It's no problem at all. He's been harassing you girls, I wasn't just going to stand there and let him do that." Miguel finished putting his medical supplies away and stood up, "Well I think I'm going to turn in. Are you girls sleeping here or going over to the Pierces'?"

"I think we're just going to sleep here dad." Santana answered, looking to Brittany for confirmation, who gave a nod of her head.

"Alright, good night girls. I'll see you in the morning." He headed upstairs.

Once they heard his bedroom door close, Santana snuggled into Brittany.

"How's your hand?"

"A little sore but it'll be fine."

"So…"

"So…"

"About what you said at dinner tonight…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right after I got the call, I just didn't want to ruin dinner."

"Honestly Santana, it's okay. I get why you did it. It just sucks that we won't be able to see each other for 6 months. I thought 3 months was going to be a long time but…"

"I know, I'm sorry I can't get time off sooner."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Well maybe I can visit you sooner for like a weekend or something." Santana offered.

"As much as I would love that, you know we can't afford that right now. Maybe once your album comes out and I manage to find a job that pays better, we can do that but for right now it's better if we save our money."

Santana sighed.

"I know, you're right. It just…it sucks."

"I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up to the smell of coffee. She walked downstairs to find her mom and Brittany chatting. She walked up behind Brittany and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She greeted them before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Brittany set a cup of coffee down in front of her and she smiled in thanks.

"Where's dad?" She asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Mija, you should know better than anyone that your father is not a morning person."

"Ahh, so that's where she gets it from." Brittany teased.

"Haha, very funny." Santana said while Brittany and Maribel laughed.

"Are the girls ganging up on you, mija?" Miguel asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, and I do not appreciate it." Santana grumbled.

"Well get used to it, your mom and abuela did that to me all the time when we were dating. They didn't stop for years so it's best to just suck it up."

Santana smiled widely at her dad's words. He had just alluded that she and Brittany would be together for years and she definitely didn't hate the idea. He didn't seem to notice the impact of his words but her mom sure did. Maribel smiled at her daughter, knowing that Miguel comparing Brittany and Santana's relationship to their own meant the world to Santana.

"Any plans for your full last day together?" Miguel asked.

"Not really, my parents are leaving around noon so we're going to say goodbye to them and then we're throwing a bonfire tonight but other than that, I think we're just going to hang out here." Brittany replied.

After everyone had breakfast, Santana's parents left to the Pierce household while everyone else moved to the living room.

"How are you two feeling today?" Sam asked the couple that was currently wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Please don't remind me. I just want to enjoy my last full day that I get to spend with my friends and my beautiful girlfriend. I can't believe you're all leaving tomorrow. I'm going to be left here with my parents for the rest of the week."

"You're the one that decided to extend this vacation until the end of the week." Puck reminded her.

"I just didn't see a point in flying back to Ohio like I originally planned if I just wanted to go there to visit my parents. I just figured since they're already here, it would be easier to just extend my trip instead of heading to Ohio then back to L.A. Plus, this has the added benefit of there being no risk of seeing my abuela."

"How does that work anyway? Like with family gatherings and stuff." Skylar asked.

"Well she usually doesn't come to dinner for the holidays. The day before, my parents go out for lunch and I can't be sure but I'm almost certain that they go have lunch with her."

"But doesn't that bother you? They still talk to her even though she refuses to talk to you."

"Not really, I mean I didn't really talk to my dad for almost 1 ½ years and since they had the same views, I didn't expect them to stop talking. It did bother me at first that my mom would talk to her though but I got over it. I know they don't talk about me because my mom would never let that happen so it doesn't matter to me anymore what they do."

Brittany noticed Santana playing with her hands, a sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Enough of this serious talk. What is the plan for tonight?"

Santana shot Brittany a grateful smile that Brittany happily returned. She had never met Alma Lopez but the more she heard about her the more she was sure she never wanted to meet her. She didn't know what she would do if she ever had to come into contact with the woman who hurt Santana and hopefully she never had to find out.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys." Brittany said as she pulled away from hugging her parents.

"Us too honey." Cathy responded.

Sam loudly cleared his throat. Cathy turned to look at him before pulling him into a hug.

"And of course I'm going to miss you too son."

"Really feeling the love here." Skylar joked.

"How can I forget you Skylar? Good luck starting college, I know you'll do great."

"Thanks mom."

While the siblings proceeded to say goodbye to their dad, Cathy went to stand next to Santana.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" She asked.

Santana sighed.

"Honestly, I feel terrified. I love Brittany so much and I know we'll do everything we can to make long distance work but a tiny part of me is terrified we won't. I just…I don't want to lose her."

Cathy put an arm around Santana and brought her closer.

"She has never been happier than when she is with you. I have no doubt that you two will make it work. That being said, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry Santana if I ever made you think I did not approve of your career choice when we first met. I've heard you sing and you are very talented.."

"You don't need to apologize, I understood where you were coming from."

"Still I should have been more open minded."

Cathy pulled Santana towards the rest of her family.

"You ready to go honey?" Cathy asked her husband.

"Yup, all set." Frank said.

They said their last goodbyes before Cathy and Frank got into their car and drove off. Sam and Skylar went inside while Brittany and Santana stood outside, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So, what was my mom talking to you about?" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"Nothing much, just apologizing for how she acted when we first met."

Santana pulled away and started walking back inside.

"Oh and she said she has no doubt that we'll make long distance work." She threw over her shoulder.

Brittany followed after Santana with a huge smile on her face.

'_Yeah, we can make it work.'_

* * *

"Are you guys ready to party and get drunk?! Maybe see some sexy ladies in bikinis!" Puck yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed who was in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lopez, I don't know what came over me." Puck stuttered out.

Miguel gave him a disapproving look while Santana and Brittany stood in the background trying not to laugh.

"I'm just going to…I'll be outside." Puck quickly ran off.

Miguel sighed and turned to look at Santana.

"It's times like these where I'm thankful you're not interested in men. At least I know Brittany is respectful." He shook his head as he walked away.

Santana smiled at her father's comments. She pulled Brittany into a searing kiss. She couldn't help it. Her father coming around made her ecstatic even more so when she thought about the fact it was partly thanks to Brittany and how thankful she was for her.

"Alright you two, please refrain from having sex. The party is starting in a few so get your asses out here." Quinn interrupted them.

* * *

It was just after 2 a.m. and the partygoers had left less than an hour ago. Now it was just the 7 friends sitting around the fire and talking. Puck and Santana had gone and gotten their guitars and the group of friends proceeded to sing different songs. It was 15 minutes later when Santana noticed her missing girlfriend. Brittany had said she was going to the bathroom but she had yet to return. Santana looked around and noticed a figure sitting by the shoreline.

Santana stood up and brushed the sand off of her.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." She let her friends know, picking up her guitar and walking down to the shoreline.

She set her guitar on the ground and sat down next to Brittany.

"Hey."

Brittany looked at her, startled and suddenly Santana was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She couldn't help but think that this was the exact position they were in when they first met except now everything was different…everything was better.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"About leaving tomorrow and how much I'm going to miss you."

Santana put her arm around Brittany and scooted closer.

"I'm going to miss you too."

They stayed like that for a while, just staring out into the ocean and reminiscing about everything that had happened this summer. Santana suddenly pulled away, and grabbed her guitar.

"Can I play you something?" Santana asked.

"Of course."

Santana started to play the right cords, then proceeded to sing.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

"I know you can't exactly "come away with me" right now but I just want you to know that no matter how long it takes, I'm looking forward to the day where it's like this summer again. When we can just be and not have to worry about leaving each other. I love you so much Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany pulled Santana in for a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, Brittany looked Santana in the eyes.

"I love you so much too Santana Lopez. And I love that song too. Is this the song you were working on that you refused to show me?"

"No I actually haven't finished that one. I have to let some things play out first before I can finish the song."

Brittany didn't question what Santana meant about letting things play out. She had figured out early on to not question Santana's writing process.

"Well no matter when you finish it, I'm sure it will be amazing."

* * *

Rachel was walking by Santana's room when she thought she heard a moan. She paused, thinking she was just imagining things, and leaned in closer to the door. She quickly pulled back when she heard another moan. She speed walked down the hall but ended up crashing into Quinn who was just exiting the bathroom.

"Damn Rachel, where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Sorry I just-"

Another, much louder, moan cut her off. Quinn turned to look at the closed door of Santana's room.

"Are they…"

"Having sex? Yes, yes they are."

"Okay…let's leave them to it." Quinn said, pulling Rachel towards the stairs.

"What? Shouldn't we like stop them? What if Santana's parents hear them?"

"Her parents are downstairs, we'll just make sure they don't come up here. Puck's also already downstairs so we don't have to worry about him perving on them. They only have a few hours left together until Brittany leaves. Let them live in bliss for a few more minutes until they have to face reality again."

Rachel nodded in agreement and they both headed downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, Maribel was at the oven, preparing breakfast while Puck, Sam, Skylar, and Miguel were sitting down.

"Good morning girls." Miguel greeted them.

"Good morning Dr. Lopez." They answered in unison.

"Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you girls have a seat." Maribel told them.

"I'm going to go wake up Santana and Brittany, let them know that breakfast is ready." Miguel said, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"No, you can't!" Rachel yelled without thinking.

"Why not?" Miguel asked.

"Because…" Rachel looked towards Quinn for some help.

"Because they're already up. We could hear them talking when we passed their room. I think they're talking about their relationship so it's probably best not to disturb them."

Miguel looked at Quinn for a second before nodding and sitting back down.

"Okay…" He responded, ignoring the feeling that Quinn and Rachel were hiding something.

'_Probably best not to question it.'_

15 minutes later, Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen, giggling.

"Good morning friends and family." Santana greeted them.

"Well you two are in a good mood." Miguel smiled at them.

"Yup, it was just an awesome morning." Brittany answered.

Santana lightly elbowed Brittany to remind her not to share too much.

"Really? Talking made your morning awesome?"

Santana looked at her dad with a questioning look on her face.

"Talking?"

"Yeah…Quinn and Rachel said you two were talking this morning…" Miguel answered looking at Quinn and Rachel who were both looking at Santana with wide eyes.

Realization dawned on Santana's face and she blushed.

"Right, talking. Yeah we were…talking and it was…awesome." Santana stuttered out.

Miguel looked between the blushing couple and the rest of the people in the kitchen who were trying to act nonchalant. It wasn't until his gaze landed on Puck's smirking face that he realized what was going on. That his daughter and her girlfriend weren't happy because they were talking but because they were doing the opposite of that.

He stood up and cleared his throat before turning to his wife.

"So honey, breakfast?"

Miguel went to stand next to his wife, avoiding eye contact with Santana and Brittany while Santana tried not to die of embarrassment at the fact that it was obvious her dad had figured out what she and Brittany were really up to.

"Anyway, let's eat." Santana said.

"I'm pretty sure you and Brittany had plenty to eat already." Puck muttered.

Quinn, Rachel, and Skylar all leaned in and hit him.

"Ow!" Puck yelled, rubbing his shoulders where the girls had hit him.

Either Miguel didn't hear him or he chose to ignore him because he didn't react. Santana really hoped it was the former.

* * *

A few hours passed and the group found themselves standing in the airport saying their goodbyes.

"We'll see you back in L.A." Quinn said as she pulled away from hugging Santana.

"See you later Lopez." Puck told her after they finished with their goodbyes.

Santana watched Quinn and Puck walk towards their gate since they would be boarding soon. Rachel had already said goodbye to everyone and went to wait for her gate to start boarding. She was taking the same flight as Brittany and Skylar but insisted on letting them have their private goodbyes. Santana turned to Skylar and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Santana said.

"Me too but I can't wait to brag to all my college friends that I make that I know Santana Lopez."

"Oh come one, I'm not that famous."

"No, but you will be."

"Well they're going to be so jealous. I mean who else can say that they met their celebrity crush and is friends with them." Santana teased.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Skylar groaned.

"Not a chance."

While they finished saying their goodbyes, Brittany said goodbye to her brother.

"You're driving home from here, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yup, just as soon as you two leave, then I'm heading home."

They finished their goodbyes and Sam turned to Santana and Skylar. Maribel stepped up to Brittany and brought her into a hug.

"It was so nice to meet you Brittany. I'm so happy Santana found you." Maribel whispered.

"Me too."

Maribel pulled away.

"Now you have to promise me you won't be a stranger okay? Feel free to Skype or call me whenever you want. I want to hear all about how your relationship with my daughter goes. God know she won't tell me anything."

Brittany nodded. She watched Maribel walk towards her siblings. When she turned back around she realized she had been left alone with Miguel. She gulped, not sure what he would say after what happened this morning.

"Brittany." He said keeping his face neutral.

"Dr. Lopez."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief when a smile broke out across his face and he pulled her into a hug. She smiled when they pulled away.

"I know I wasn't the best father to Santana but thank you for helping me see that what I was doing was unacceptable. I will forever be thankful to you. My daughter loves you and it's obvious you love her. Just, keep making her happy."

"Will do sir."

"I know I still have a lot of progress to make but I hope to get there one day."

"She sees you're trying, and that's all she cares about. That's all we care about."

Miguel nodded before looking behind Brittany. Brittany turned around to see what had caught his attention and noticed Santana standing behind them, wringing her hands.

"Why don't we give the girls some space?" Miguel told everyone.

They all moved away and left Santana and Brittany standing alone.

"So…"

"So…"

They looked at each other and couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They hugged each other tightly as tears fell.

"I don't want to leave." Brittany managed to say.

"Me neither. I'm going to miss you but we'll see each other soon. Until then, we'll call and Skype and text." Santana reassured her.

"_Flight 283 to New York is now boarding."_

"That's me." Brittany said as she pulled away from the hug.

Santana pulled her in for a searing kiss. They broke apart, foreheads touching.

"I love you so much Brittany S. Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

They kissed one last time before breaking away. Skylar went to stand next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her while Sam did the same with Santana. They said goodbye one last time to the group and started to walk away. Just before they rounded the corner, Brittany turned around one last time and blew a kiss at Santana. Santana smiled and pretended to catch it before bringing her hand to her heart. A second later Brittany and Skylar were gone.

Santana laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Come one sis." Sam led her to her parents' car where they were already waiting for her.

"Sis?"

"Yeah, you're like another little sister to me. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I think of you as a brother and Skylar as a sister."

Once she mentioned Skylar, she was reminded of the fact that Brittany had just left with Skylar and she felt the tears return to her eyes. Sam was quick to notice and pulled her closer, not being able to offer much more in terms of comfort.

"I'm going to miss her."

"I know you are but you two will get through this."

'_I hope so.'_

Santana didn't know whether to be terrified or excited to see what the end of summer would bring for her. Especially for her career and her relationship. One thing she was sure of though, she had one hell of a summer and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**AN:** I know this seems like the end but don't worry, I'm still planning two more chapters. On a side note, who here watches The 100? I'm still amazed that a queervolution was started because of what happened in 3x07


End file.
